Sweet Nostalgia
by inconsistent trepidation
Summary: Meeting Natsume once was more than enough. Them attending the same school and being placed in the same team? Oh no. Mikan may just lose it. And Natsume may just love it. NatsumexMikan
1. Wishful Piece of Mind

**_Sweet Nostalgia_  
by  
**_Sapphy  
_**  
Disclaimer:** I'm underage. I can't freaking OWN a million-dollar...I mean, million dollars, period.

_Wishing it was  
Wishing it was more like a fantasy  
Where everyone surprises me  
Wishing it was_

**Wishing it was –****Santana**

Chapter One; Wishful Piece of Mind

* * *

The subway train rumbled to a stop as it came to the station. There weren't many people boarding the train at such an odd hour. Most people were probably having dinner at home, or at restaurants.

One of the people boarding the train had brunette hair that reached past her shoulders. Her eyes were wide, and chocolate in colour. She seemed to be off in a world of her own as she read her book.

The book was slightly tattered and old, but generally in good condition. You could tell that she'd read it many times by the creases where her fingers held it. The book was called _Nostalgia,_ its blurb reading;

* * *

'_You know all those fairy tales your parent told you before you went to sleep? Yeah, like; Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella - the works.  
Well, you know how it goes, right? The prince saves the princess from the evil dudes; la-di-da-di-da , and after all the problems and then they live happily ever after?_ '

'_Freaking lies I tell you_.'

_'Your parents probably told you those lies and you gobbled them up like the foolish person you were...or are. '  
_

_

* * *

  
_

The look on the girls face as she read made it clear, that she was one of the 'fairy-tale believers'. The train started to stop, causing the brunette to hold tightly onto the metal bar, as she almost fell over. Standing in front of the door did have its quirks after all.

Why? 'Cause she was just about to meet her Prince Charming. Or so she thought.

"Oi Polka," a voice called to her, waking her up out of her reverie. "You gonna move away from the door and make space or what?"

She stared at him blankly. "Pardon? Polka...?" Her voice trailed off as she got his meaning. "Y-You pervert! Don't stare at my chest!" Her eyes were as wide as saucers, as she glared at him, embarrassed.

He smirked, and Mikan noticed how ruggedly handsome- she meant, ugly, he was. "Tsk, it's not like I wanted to see what you have." He pretended to think carefully, gesturing towards her chest, "Although, I don't think," he looked like a Cheshire cat. "That it should be so small, especially at your age."

Mikan turned red. Who did he think he _was?!_ She didn't care if he was the freaking Prince of China! He should _not_, she repeated in her head, _not_, be staring there.

"You...you UGH." She glared into his amused crimson orbs, "You're an animal."

"Only for you, sweet honey bear," he whispered huskily into her ear, his breath tickling her skin. His mouth travelled away from her ear, before finding his destination, her lips.

And the last thing the poor girl remembered was every nerve ending in her brain firing up and fizzing out. Like every girl her age in their sane mind would have done, she fainted, tumbling into his arms like a doll.

He ruffled his hair uncomfortably. He hadn't known that he'd have such an intense affect on her...  
Sighing as he picked her up, he threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The slight quirk in his lips the only sign that he found it amusing.

Cerulean eyes watched him with mirth in his eyes. He hadn't seen Natsume so gentle with a girl before. It might have been because she was one of the few girls on earth that didn't undress him with their eyes, or the fact that she was undoubtedly pretty. Especially when she was hanging over Natsume's shoulder, her auburn hair fluttering around her gently.

Whatever the reason, he followed his best friend over to the nearest hospital.

"Hey Ruka," a boy wearing glasses nudged him, "why's Natsume so touchy-feely with that girl?" He was suitably curious. After all, it wasn't every day that you met a girl Natsume didn't make cry. He received a grin.

"I'm not sure Yuu, but I reckon that she's an interesting person if Natsume's so comfortable around her."

Natsume looked back to see his friends chatting. "Are you guys going to point me in the right direction, or are you having too much fun talking?" He found their matching grins slightly spooky.

"Oh, we're coming Natsume," they called as they walked quickly towards him, "we better hurry or we'll be late for practice."

He shrugged indifferently. "They'll live if we don't show up."

Yuu stared at him from behind his glasses. "You're joking. They wouldn't be able to live without you for 3 minutes." He thought carefully. "Well, maybe if they had Kitsune they'd be okay."

Natsume just thumped him lightly over the head. "Hnn, if you say so"

* * *

Mikan awoke in her room, with her quilt pulled up to her chin and a hot towel on her forehead. She glanced around wearily. What was she doing at home? Last she remembered, she'd been at the....train station. Her face faltered slightly before rage seethed through. She angrily muttered a string of curses, all directed fully at the boy-with-red-eyes.

She was half way through cursing him to the Atlantic Ocean when her brother's head popped through the door. He stared at her drily, his silver hair slightly wet from his shower. "What are you doing now?" His voice was slightly sarcastic, "I'm guessing someone made fun of your hair style or something?"

Mikan stared at him insulted. "There's nothing wrong with pig tails, You-kun."

He raised an eyebrow. "Sure there isn't, when you're 3. Seriously Mikan, you're my twin, at least try to look our age." Before she could reply, he waved his arm and walked away.

She stared at the closed door flummoxed. There was nothing wrong with having pig tails, right? She briefly considered including him into the same list as Natsume, but thought better of it as having the devil for a brother wasn't the best idea.

Grabbing her pillow, she exited her room and went down the stairs into the kitchen. "Mum?" She asked uncertainly, "Is there any dinner left over for me?" Hearing no reply, Mikan rummaged around the kitchen, searching for food.

"Aha!" She grinned triumphantly to herself, "Pizza!" She grabbed a slice and started chewing. She was nervous, no denying it. Tomorrow was the big tryouts for the school she wanted to get into, Gokusen Academy of Performing Arts. Gokusen was an elite school, for the best actors, singers, instrumentalists and dancers. Oh, how she wanted to get in.

Just to get into Gokusen, was a dream itself. As according to certain sources, you had to undergo gruelling tryouts again and again, and even after you got in, you had to earn your keep. Difficult, she knew. Yet she still wanted to get in, just for the prestige of it. If you even got into the third round for the tryouts, you became eligible for many profitable jobs as an instructor.

Grabbing her drink bottle, she squirted some water down her throat, which had turned dry from her worries. She had enough on her mind without the added fear of fainting from dehydration.

Mikan walked back up to her room tiredly. What she needed was a good sleep. She snuggled down into her quilt, her face relaxed. Until...she thought of the devil.

She sat up in her bed quickly, panting as the image of his face came to her mind. She grabbed her pillow to her face, screaming into it. "_Damn you_," she hollered into it, "_Get out of my mind you pervert!" _She glared at the pillow, imagining it was him, she squeezed it in a tight grip, "_You took my freaking first kiss!"_ Her grip on the pillow tightened, "I dislike your eyes too! Seriously, red eyes? Yuck, more like blood."

She lay on her bed, kicking and punching the pillow, moaning out angrily, "Stupid...red-eyed...freak...too...damn...hot...for his own...good."

She lay back after a while, tired and sweaty. Her face was tinted red with exhaustion, but her eyes remained angry. As you may have guessed like Mikan, she wasn't going to get much sleep.

"Damn him."

* * *

In his own apartment complex, his red eyes closed briefly after his sneeze. He rubbed his nose, muttering, "I wonder who the stupid person talking about me was."

**Author's Note: **Haha, well I hated the first chapter I wrote. So I decided to change it! Thanks to my beta ;) who told me this one was way better than my previous chapter 1. I really hope it was! Please reviewww! The buttons right there! –points- :) I really do want to know what parts you guys liked, and what you want to see more of, or improved. Thanks!

-Sapphy


	2. Meeting the Devil

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Devil**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Gakuen Alice. :D

_I've made up my mind,  
Don't need to think it over  
If I'm wrong I am right,  
Don't need to look no further  
This ain't lust, I know this is love_

_**Chasing Pavements - **_**Adelle**

**Author's Note:** This is going to be a bit different to the first chapter as it is no longer in Mikan's POV. It isn't in anyone's POV for now, but just as a narrator-ish way :) Enjoy.

Chapter Two – Meeting the Devil

Sunlight filtered into the Sakura's house. There was peace, until the birds took off, squawking loudly, their cries blending in with the blare of the alarm which was going off in a brunette's room. Her eyes opened groggily, as she sat up slowly. She was face to face with her alarm clock, before she screamed.

She had ten minutes to get out the house, and ten minutes to get to her tryouts. She leapt into her bathroom, showering in freezing cold water which woke her up, before slamming her bedroom door closed and shuffling into her clothes. Her damp hair tingled against her neck, and her breath was fresh, smelling of mint after brushing.

Combing her hair with her fingers, she rushed down to the dining room, before grabbing a piece of toast in her mouth, hair streaking behind.

"All the best, Mikan!" Her mum yelled after her receding back, watching as her daughter ran down the corridor towards the front door. The door was flung open and left that way, the only trace left that Mikan had left being the dust storm that followed her footsteps.

"Hey mom, what's the bet she's going to be late?" A cheeky voice asked softly.

"Youichi," his mom scolded, "don't be so mean to Mikan, you know she can't help it." She then glanced up at the clock, taking in the time thoughtfully. Ten bucks, five minutes late."

"Nah, I say at least fifteen minutes." They shook hands, and the universal word that the bet was on, was said,

"Deal."

Mikan had run her best, and made it just after the dot. Huffing as she leant against the sign on the wall that said, GAAPA. Mikan gasped a few more times before entering the metallic gates. 'Daang, this place is massive!' She stared around curiously, 'but why's there a swimming pool? Eh, soccer fields too?' Her mouth opened in disbelief, 'I thought this was a talents school.'

Luckily for her, her questions were just about to be answered.

"Those who are trying out, please step inside the gates, as we are about to close them," a voice boomed through the loudspeakers. The gates slid shut smoothly. Mikan briefly wondered how it was possible that the walls were even _legal_! Honestly, she thought that the maximum height for a wall was less than 15 ft.

"Now, please make your way into the building."

Chocolate brown eyes stared around curiously, there were so many people there - and they all looked so _fit_. Wearing three quarter cargo pants and a hoodie, she felt slightly out of place among the people wearing basketball shorts, tank tops, capri's, air forces, or just causal runners. Their bodies were lean, and if you looked closely at the guys that were there, tank.

She sighed as she stumbled her way towards the building. Danggit for being so big and freaking her out.

"Hey, are you okay missy? You're stumbling an awful lot." A cheery voice chimed near her ear, "you might want'a get off the pathway and onto this chair though."

Glancing up, she was a tad stunned. The girls in front of her were really pretty. There were three of them, one pink, the other purple and the third was-

"Permy? Eh, what are you doing here? I thought you were trying out for that other school, Gakuen for sports or something?"

'Permy' glared at her, "I told you not to call me Permy!" Then she gave the brunette a weird look. "Huh, what are you talking about Mikan? You're here, at Gakuen." The green one didn't notice the pale sheen that then coated the girl, "I thought you were going to be trying out for Gokusen."

Mikan looked like she was about to vomit, "I- I'm not at Gokusen? I've got to get out then!" She started pushing futilely against the crowd of people that were stuck in the same room as her, "Let me out, you big oaf!"

Cries of, "Mikan, come back!" were muffled by the chatter of the people around them. But Mikan couldn't stop, she just kept pushing and probing until she saw it. The _exit_. Almost there –

"Polka?"

She stopped dead before whirling around blushing, "Don't call me that! The name's Mikan Sakura, M_ikan Sakura_, are you that dense you can't even say it?" she hissed the last part, furious.

"Alright, _Polka_," Then he pouted, "and don't be so mean, Honey, you know you missed me," he leant in closer, "obviously, since you even came to this school to be with me."

He just had this, _this infuriating_ smirk she wanted to wipe off. _With a mop._

Mikan glared, "Why would I travel to another school to meet an arrogant jerk – who, might I also add, should be called a demon - and stalk him, when I don't even know his name?" She flicked her hair before telling a lie, "and plus, I've got someone back at home that's way better than you." She smirked back.

"The name's Natsume Hyuuga, little girl." He was so close to her now, his nose grazing her cheek, "and a hint for you Polka, don't ever use another guy's name around me again." His voice turned husky, "Or else you'll know the true meaning of pervert."

Mikan shivered involuntarily, "you don't scare me Hyuuga."

His grin turned evil, "Is that so? Enter the tryouts and make it in at your own accord." His eyebrows scrunched up slightly, "but seeing your body up close...I don't know if you'll even make it past the first round."

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't push me, Hyuuga. I could make it if I really wanted to."

"Really now, Sakura?" He rubbed his face thinking, "Go on then, I'm waiting."

"Fine" She glared at him, "and if I do get in?"

"Wait," The clogs in his brain started moving, "You have to stay in."

Mikan gasped, "What? For how long?" She was turning slightly suspicious, what if he said until the end of 3 years? She wouldn't live that long in the same school as him -

"For the whole time that you're allowed too" his grin grew decisively devious, "And if you win, you get the pure satisfaction of proving me wrong. Something that, I must admit, not many people have. But if you're too weak, then," he looked at her suggestively with a smirk, "I guess I win."

The rouse worked. Hook line and sinker.

The fact that it did, just reinforced the knowledge in Natsume's head that she wasn't absolutely the brightest tool in the shed.

"You're on."

His smirk was pretty darn big now, "Alright, fill this form out then," he passed her the form, waving, "I'll see you at the other end. That is, if you make it in."

"Watch and learn, Hyuuga, I'll see you."

He snorted, "Yeah, probably from the gates as they tow you out."

She turned around to retort, only to find him gone. Darn him. She studied the form before filling it out.

**Gakuen Alice Academy of Physical Activity  
GAAPA Enrolment Form**

**Name: **Mikan Sakura

**Age: **15

**Gender: **Female/Male

**Trying out for which of the following sports? Please underline or circle 3 different ones.**

1. Basketball

2. Beach Volleyball

3. Cheerleading

4. Climbing

5. Cycling

6. Dance

7. Gymnastics

8. Horse Riding

9. Hockey

10. Martial Arts

11. Running

12. Soccer

13. Swimming

14. Tennis

15. Water Polo

**Why are you trying out for GAAPA?  
**_Too prove__his Natsume Hyuuga wrong.__

_Thank-you for filling this form out. Once you are done and have filled in all of the necessary areas, please make your way to the front of the room and deposit this in the shown box. Do not leave the marked area around it until you get back another form with further instructions. Also please note that all contestants will be getting a fourth sport. You must try out for it no matter what._

_Sincerely,  
GAAPA._

A bob of brown hair made their way to the front, stabbing the piece of paper into the box as if imagining it were someone. Mikan tapped her fingers against the box tiredly. Why, oh why, did she get sucked into this bet. Hell, she couldn't even remember what had gotten her so fired up in the first place.

_Pisshu_

The paper shot out at her, almost giving her a paper cut. Luckily for her, the girl behind her had stuck her hand out and grabbed it.

"Here, you'll need it."

Mikan stared at the person handing the paper to her. "Hotaru? No way! You're really here!" Hotaru was unready for the tight hug that squeezed her.

"Get off me baka, you know I don't like being touched." A voice muttered, laced with slight amusement.

"It really is you," Mikan said with a huge grin, "Are you trying out for Gakuen too?"

"Baka, I already go here." Hotaru sounded slightly annoyed, "didn't you pay any attention to what I told you the week before I left?"

Mikan scratched her head sheepishly, "Well I didn't know you were telling me important-"

She flew back 5 feet.

"Always pay attention to what I say." Was the last thing Mikan heard before the piece of paper was stuffed into her hand and the violet bob of head got lost in the crowd.

She sighed while scanning the piece of paper in her hand. It sounded easy enough. All she had to do was show up at the said times, and compete what was asked.

**Gakuen Alice Academy of Physical Activity  
GAAPA Time schedule for Mikan Sakura Entry No. 405**

_Your first two picked tryouts will be on the July 7th, today, whereas the extra and your 3rd choice will be tomorrow on the 8th. They are at the said times as well. The one that has been picked for you is signified by the *._

**1.** 9:30 Swimming in lane 6  
**2 .** 10:30 Gymnastics in the Gym  
**3. **12:00 Martial Arts in Dojo 3 *  
**4.** 1:30 Dance in Studio 7

_Please note, we do not tolerate slackers, people who arrive late, or moaners. You are here to learn, to excel and do well. Do remember that there are two groups; group one is made up of people that have it as an extra. Group two is made up of those whom chose it. Please join your actual group, as it helps determine your levels accordingly._

_Sincerely,  
GAAPA._

Mikan had the feeling she was going to get kicked out before she even got in, '_oh boy_'.

**Author's Note:** Awh knuckes. I'm kind'a annoyed at myself. Too bad it was boring. Sorry D: I wrote as fast as I could, so you should _review as much as you can, and as fast as possible too._ Haha! Well please do review, it'll motivate me to post the next chapter quicker! Tell me whatever you think should be improved, and what you would like to see more of

Thanks  
-i.r


	3. Tryouts I, Swim Little Fishy

**Disclaimer:** See previous disclaimer.

_I've been around the world in the pouring rain,  
Feeling outta place, really feeling strange,  
Take me to a place, where they know my name  
'Cause I ain't met nobody that looks the same_

**  
Travelling Song**** – Will I Am**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Three – Swim Little Fishy

Mikan made her way to the swimming area slightly worried. She'd forgotten to bring her swim stuff, and was wondering if she'd have to swim in her clothes when as a lady went onto the stage holding a microphone. Pausing her walking, Mikan waited for the lady to speak.

"A'ight, you guys are the swimmers right?" She had a slight Texan drawl, "Well, all those who're trying out for swimming but forgot their swimsuits, make ya'll way over to the changin' rooms." Her pink hair flicked around as she turned to point at the rooms, "and hurry quick missies and misters, as we'll be startin' the tryouts soon."

A bustle of people with Mikan in it started moving towards the changing rooms. She got jostled around alot as everyone started rushing. _Oomph_, she slammed into the person in front of her, "Ow, I'm sorry," she glanced up, "Holy cows" She stared in utter amazement at the room in front of her. It'd probably been made for the higher ups or something, 'cause the room was brilliant. With red carpets and blue lockers, every mirror was sparkling clean. An assortment of bathers were left out, causing a near ruckus as nearly all the girls pounced on them.

"What the?" And indignant voice rose louder than the rest, "Why in the world are all of these bathers _one-piece_?!" The girl had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, "I'm _rich_ as if I'd wear these," her nose scrunched up, "rags."

Mikan and a few others rolled their eyes, _'yeah, like she's going to die just from wearing these. I can't believe rich girls now a days.'_

Mikan picked up a suitable swimsuit. It was a rich navy blue with gold swirls on the left side saying Gakuen. She grinned to herself muttering, "Dang, these swimsuits must cost a bomb!"

The pink haired girl from before was nearby, and upon hearing her say that, grinned back whispering, "Totally miss, GAAPA spends like thousands alone on just the girl swimsuits." She wiggled her eyebrows, "and the guys that don't bring their own have to wear _Speedos_"

Mikan laughed at that, "No way! So while we get the awesome stuff, they get like, undies?"

"Yeah!" The girl replied gleefully, "its also good if the guys are really hot, y'know? You getta see more of them."

She stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet'cha Miss, I'm Misaki Harada, second year here at GAAPA, from Texas. I'm one of the testers for today."

Mikan smiled, "Mikan Sakura, love your accent."

"Thanks darlin' I've gotta admit, I thought that this year's batch of newbie's were all snobs." She slapped Mikan's back, "good to see there's still one good egg." Then she waved cheerfully. "I'll see ya 'round Mikan! I gotta get back to the testin' area before they find me missin'."

Mikan stared gob smacked, dang, the lady sure talked a bit. She barely had time to say anything. Well, least she was nice.

Nabbing herself a changing room, Mikan quickly changed into the swimsuit, heck, she wanted to keep it! It must've cost them at least 100 bucks for just one, and she'd seen _hundreds_ just earlier. Plus, if they did this every year, they'd need thousands. So basically, they spent _millions_ just on _swimsuits?!_ Were they crazy or what?

Glancing at herself in the mirror just before she went to the pool area, she couldn't help but marvel the people who'd ordered all of these. She squealed internally, '_so cute!'_

The pool side was empty but for Misaki, and 3 other people who she assumed were also judges. One of them had blue hair and a star on his cheek, another blonde hair and gold eyes. The third was another girl, with dark blue hairs and eyes. Misaki saw her and motioned her over, "C'mon over here Mikan! Meet my friends."

Mikan walked over carefully to avoid slipping. She knew she was slightly clumsy sometimes.

"Yo Mikan, I'm Tsubasa Andou. But you can just call me Tsubasa." It was the guy with the star on his cheek. He leant in closer, "Or if you want...you could call me hubby."

_Bam_. He flew right into the swimming pool. The others watched him shaking their heads, "Yeesh, you'd think Tsubasa would learn his lesson by now." The blonde guys spoke, "Nice to meet you Mikan, I'm Kaname Sono, third year here at Gakuen. Me, Tsubasa and Nobara here are helping out Misaki with the tryouts. You better make it in, you know" his voice dropped to a whisper, "or Misaki ain't going to be happy."

Mikan glanced at Misaki. '_Dang, he's right. She'd kill me!'_

Misaki looked over at the pale Mikan, "Uh, you okay Mikan? We're goin' to have to start the tryouts now." She motioned Mikan to the sixth lane, "you'll be in that one Mikan" then she winked, "good luck!"

The pink haired lady stood on the stage, "A'ight people, we're going to start now, so can we get group one – the ones that had this auto picked, on my left, and group two – the ones that chose this on my right." Misaki clapped her hands, "Awh c'mon people, this ain't mental maths. Do it _faster._"

The glint in her eye became more pronounced. "_Chop_ chop, people. We wouldn't want you to fail the first tryout now, would we?"

Mikan could see all the people around her flinching, _'Woah, go Misaki senpai.'_

Misaki massaged her shoulders. "M'kay people, let's get this show on the road. Team 2, you're with Andou and Ibaragi here. Follow his instructions. Team 1, you're with me and Sono here."

She turned towards Andou, throwing a whistle to him and a sheet of paper to Nobara. "Have fun, _Tsubasa_ you know what'll happen if you stuff this up" then she turned back to the people, "What're you doing people? Move your asses!"

Everyone moved...

...away from her that is.

Tsubasa grinned, "Alright, Team 2, follow me, we're in lanes 6 through to 12. Choose any lane you want, so long as in the end we have equal people behind each lane." He started counting, "Hmm, there're 42 of you here. So I want 7 people in each lane. Now."

Everyone bustled around as they moved towards any lane. Mikan was shoved around so much she was standing next to Tsubasa alone. Seeing his lips curve up into a smile, she whacked him over the head. "Don't you dare touch me Tsubasa, or I'll get Misaki senpai over here."

He protested. "I wasn't going to do anything to you Mikan! I'm not like that,"

A slipper flew across from the other side of the pool and hit him in the face, "I can see that lecherous smile on your face Andou." Her voice was eerily soft as she sung, "And I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Tsubasa started trembling and looked so pale that Mikan was starting to feel sorry for him. "Uh Tsubasa?" She waved a hand in front of his face. "You okay?"

He slapped her hand.

'_Slaaap'_

He flew back a few feet as another slipper hit his face. Tsubasa's face snapped up as he glared across the pool. "What was that for Kaname?! I can tell it's your slippers, only you wear such huge ones that are purple."

Kaname placed his hands at his mouth in the shape of a cone, "Sorry man, but Misaki told me to if you got too comfy with Mikan there. And you know what happens when you disobey that crazy woman–"

He got slapped by Misaki's other slipper. She rubbed the back of her head, "I told ya' not to tell him Kaname."

"S-Sorry Misaki, forgive me your excellence." She placed her foot on him, "Y'know I don't like sarcasm either."

Tsubasa got up and faced everyone who had sorted themselves out while everything had been going on.

"Okay, this is good. Now, the objective of this is just to swim your fastest for 50m. You can choose whatever style you like, but in the end it's your time that counts." He coughed slightly knowing that they wouldn't really like the next bit, "We will work in 7 rounds, and only the first of each round will get an 'in' and a tick next to their name."

Mutters of, "Only the first will make it?" Were tossed around, causing people to start getting agitated.

"Calm down everyone." Tsubasa knew they wouldn't, but it was worth a shot, "Uh, get ready guys, we're going to start now." He looked at Mikan, "Ready Mikan? Misaki isn't going to forgive you if you don't make it you know.

"Great, thanks Tsubasa, you made me feel so much better." Mikan was getting nervous she was in the 3rd round, and it was soon.

He grinned, "It's alright." Then he turned to face everyone else, "Front people of every lane, take your marks, get set," he blew his whistle, "go."

"Hey Tsubasa, how do you guys know the times?"

"Eh, we've got these timers on the walls, so as soon as you touch the wall your time stops. Remember to touch it!" Then he scratched his head, "oh right, I forgot to tell those guys, huh." He shrugged, "oops.

"Your turn Mikan," a low voice whispered to her – Tsubasa. "You ready?"

Mikan nodded, "Yeah, let's get this over and done with. I'm dying from the suspense"

He chuckled, "That's the spirit!"

"On your marks everyone," Mikan took a diving position, "Get set..." She pulled back to get more leverage.

"Go."

_Voosh_

Mikan dived in, not paying any attention to the people that had already finished and were watching. And to the astonished eyes of all, she started to pull away steadily from the rest of the people there. She swan like a fish, taking long strokes and breathing every second one.

Misaki and Tsubasa watched, the same thought running through their head, _'she may be short, but she sure can swim!'_

The grins on their faces grew more pronounced as she hit the wall, far ahead of the others.

The scoreboard for the times that round went up onto the board, but they only saw one; Mikan Sakura, #405, 35.09 seconds. First place.

Mikan got hauled out of the swimming pool by Misaki, "Woah there partner. Ya didn't tell me you could swim like a fish." Her eyes raked over Mikan's figure, "nor could I tell."

Mikan couldn't help but laugh.

"Mikan?" a small voice inquired, "I thought you were trying out for Gokusen."

Mikan turned around in surprise, "Youichi? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the Gakuen tryouts," then he grinned, "You mistook this place for Gokusen, didn't you."

She blushed lightly. "Shush Youichi. That doesn't matter!" Then she noticed the water dripping off him. "You just swam? What did you get?"

"First, just like you sis," he smirked, "after all, we _did_ both get the genes from dad." He changed the subject, "So what are you in next?"

She grabbed out her list, "Gymnastics in the 2nd gymnasium, you?"

Youichi was drying his silver hair off, "I've got soccer next."

"Oi you guys, don't just ignore us!" Misaki said, poking Mikan and Youichi in the forehead. "I wanta talk to you guys too."

Youichi stared at the pink haired girl. "Uh, Mikan, who's this?"

"Hey! That ain't a nice way to greet your seniors." Misaki answered indignantly, "And I'm right here you know, you could just ask me."

"Seriously Mikan, you make the weirdest friends," he grinned slightly before walking off into the crowd.

Mikan watched Misaki interestedly, Misaki looked like a baby bull itching to squish something. "Eh, you okay Misaki?"

Misaki glared slightly at Mikan, "Do I look a'ight to you?" Then she pinched t he bridge of her nose, "your brother may be hot, but he's sure got to learn his manners."

"I know, he's my twin after all."

Misaki's mouth dropped open, "You kiddin'? That brats your twin?"

She would've said alot more if it wasn't for Tsubasa who grabbed her arm, "Come _on_, Misaki, we're meant to submit the list of those who passed!" Waving to Mikan he hollered once he had Misaki dragged to the main building, "We'll see you later Mikan! Good luck with the rest of the tryouts!"

Then he disappeared, Mikan's last view of Misaki that day was seeing her body being dragged and her eyes staring into the distance shocked.

She giggled to herself, they were so funny. She picked up her list again, '_great, gymnastics now.' _She stretched her body slightly, gazing into the blue sky, _'maybe this school won't be too bad after all.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Author's Note**: WOOOHOO! Third chapter :DD So normal routine, please review! I really would like to hear all of your thoughts and criticisms :)

Thankieees,  
-Sapphy


	4. Tryouts II, Dead and Gone

**Disclaimer: **_Tralalaa, look at my last disclaimer :)_

_I'm bouncing off the walls again woah oh__  
__And I'm looking like a fool again woah oh__  
__Waking up on the bathroom floor__  
__Pull myself back together just to fall once more_

_**Bouncin' off the Walls – **_Sugarcult

-

* * *

-

**Chapter 4 – **_Dead and Gone_

Chocolate brown hair floated with the wind as Mikan lay on the grass. The sky was blue with little fluffy clouds and the sun was out. She closed her eyes, tired from swimming earlier. This had to be the only rest she'd gotten since she had come to Gakuen at 8 in the morning. Just about to drop off to sleep, she grunted as the loudspeakers crackled to life.

"All contestants that are trying out for the gymnastics or the soccer at 10:30am please make your way to the soccer field. I repeat, all contestants trying out for gymnastics or soccer at 10:30 please make your way to the soccer field."

Sighing as she dragged herself up from the ground, she made her way slowly to the appointed area using the map. Lord knew what would have happen if she'd walked around _before_ she'd gotten the map. Heck, she might've ended up in China or something! Using the map to get around was hard enough. Without it? Blip, she'd be gone.

As she neared the soccer field, her mouth dropped open. _'Soccer field?'_ She asked herself sarcastically, _'more like freaking war zone. What the heck is this...a military confinement camp??' _

The soccer field had been turned into a sort of playground. And no, not the type you're thinking with swings, see-saws and monkey bars. This place had rocks, boulders, metal barbed wires, rope and mud. It literally screamed 'Not for little kiddies'.

Mikan observed the course sceptically. How did they expect everyone to do the same course at the same time? It would be impossible, even with her own gymnastics skills. She walked even closer, a word accidently leaving her mouth without her knowledge.

She got slapped on the back, "No swearing Mikan."

A cheerful voice said to her. "Aren't you just looking forward to getting on the course with me?" Mikan stared at her.

"Permy, I may be looking forward to the course, but it doesn't mean that I'd look forward to you." She went on, mock playfully. "Y'know, just because you're my friend, doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you." She slapped Permy's back, "Just so you know."

"Just don't get made when I trash your skinny little ass then." Permy retorted a smirk growing.

Mikan grinned. "Partners then?"

"Definitely, I love seeing you go serious in gymnastics."

Sumire looked like she was going to say more, but was interrupted by who Mikan guessed, was the new testers for the round.

"Everyone ready to see some blood?" His voice cackled over the field, "'cause I sure as heck am." He waved cheerfully. "I'm Kitsuneme, and what you're looking at behind me is one of the first, ever to be created, _real life_ military mock training course."

He pointed at some wooden thing. "That there, has seen about 64 people from here in the last 4 years to the hospital." He winked happily. "Just make sure you don't. 'Cause this time I have to clean up this place at the end of the day."

A few people around the room paled considerably.

Kitsuneme stared at them worried, "Uhm, if you guys need to puke, can you go over to the tennis courts please? It's not very pleasant wiping up after someone's...done it."

He scratched his neck nervously. "Anyway, moving on! So the instructions for this test are that you each get on," he saw our doubt. "Yes, all of you can fit. There _are_ only about 60 of you after all."

He stared oblivious of our discomfort. "So as I was saying, once you get on," he glared at us playfully, "I'll give you all 15 seconds to get comfortable, then," Kitsune paused for a second, "you battle."

He gazed at our stunned faces before a grin broke out on his face, "Well, what are you guys waiting for? If I were you guys, I'd be stretching or getting mentally prepared." And with that cheerful last line, he back flipped off the wooden bar and walked away.

"Holy sheets of paper Mikan," She grabbed Mikan's shirt and shook her back and forth. "Did you _see that back flip_ he just executed?" She shook her head. "Most gymnasts would kill to be able to do that!"

Groaning, Mikan ignored the permed-haired girl and started stretching herself. She couldn't wait, as she hadn't had the change in ages to have so much fun. Doing a quick summersault, she experimented with her body what she could and couldn't do. Her eye twitched, as she watched Sumire show off all her moves. Back flip, triple flip, splits, high kick. Yeesh, did she know that people were staring at her?

She saw the gleam in Sumire's eyes. '_Yeah, she knew.'_

The Kitsuneme guy clapped his hands, "Everyone, we're going to start now. Make your way quickly to the course, and once you here my whistle, start."

A voice broke through the crowd of murmurings, "How do we make it 'in' though?"

"Ah, right. I didn't say, did I?" He gave a mega-watt grin, "well, the last 20 people after 10 minutes still standing make it. Just so you know, you can use any tactic at all to get others off this course, except for killing." He waved his whistle to us all as a salute. "You have 5 seconds to get on. Start!"

Everyone sprinted for the military course, jumping onto different areas of it. Grabbing Sumire's hand, Mikan bolted for the rock climbing wall. Shoving Sumire towards it, Mikan grabbed a rope and started scaling the wall. "You might want to hurry Permy, people are coming now!"

Startled, Permy started climbing too, stopping now and then to search for more rocks to use as foot holes. "M-Mikan, this wall's to high," Sumire was panting now.

"S-Shut-up Permy! It's only like 15 metres."

Well, she was dead wrong.

"Actually #405 and #95, you're wrong! The wall you're currently scaling is 30 metres."

You could practically here the grin in his voice. Mikan risked a glance down to see who had spoken. A guy around her age smiled up at her from below. His brown eyes twinkled mischievously as he called out, "just so you guys know, there're some people following you."

Mikan glanced down again. "_Sumire!_ Hurry up! They're so close to you!" She climbed even faster, yelling down to the now terrified Sumire, "I'll meet you at the top!"

Sumire glared cynically at Mikan. "What else would you want to do? Meet me at the bottom?" She saw the person climb closer to her. "Stuff the talking Mikan! I gotta climb faster." She gasped for air, "These loons are seriously crazy. How can they climb so fast?"

She booted someone in the face, calling out apologies as the person fell and face planted.

Mikan sighed in relief as she saw the top wasn't far away. Grabbing foot holes, she hauled herself up gingerly, looking around for splinters. Her brown eyes went wide as she saw the well, devil. She almost dropped.

He glanced down, surprised, "Polka. I see, you were actually able to climb up this wall," he bobbed down to her level, "I can see a very nice view from here. You and your friend might want to pull your shirts up."

Mikan scrambled up quickly, hugging her chest with her face a dark red, "You pervert!" She snarled, "Why the heck are you here? Me and Permy were the first to reach the wall. So how'd you get up here first?"

He grinned easily. "I'm a tester here with Kitsune. And being a tester for this one, I'm meant to get rid of contestants."

She paled. He rolled his eyes. "Chill woman. You'd think I was the devil reincarnate by the way you stare at me." He smirked at her pointed glare.

"Mikan...whenever you're done talking, you could give me a hand...you know." Sumire was dangling by the edge precariously, staring at Mikan drolly.

"Permy! Sorry, sorry," Mikan kept apologising as she tugged at Sumire, "I totally forgot you were there."

She pulled at Sumire, sweat starting to form at her temples, "Sumire..." she huffed, "remind me to put you on a diet after this." She panted again, "you way a freaking _ton_ woman."

Suddenly the sunshine vanished. Looking up to find the cause, Mikan gasped, surely Natsume wasn't _that_ cruel. He wore a pair of 1 World Air Forces, and Mikan could tell they were new. Why? Because his foot was in the air – she could see the grips of it, ready to step on Sumire, and knock her out.

"Put your foot down!" Mikan squeaked, frightened. "Leave Permy alone, she's not done anything wrong!"

His eye brow rose fractionally. "You should learn this, Sakura. I don't like taking orders." Then his foot began its descent down. Mikan closed her eyes, not wanting to see her friend go kasplat. She heard a loud scream and a thump. Her eyes opened, dot eyed.

"You...you actually...did it Hyuuga." She paled, looking over the edge, yelling, "Permy?!" Only to find Permy still hanging on and another girl at the bottom. The only coherent sentence that Mikan could make was jumbled as well, "Natsume...push...no...Permy...alive..."

Her eyes blazed as she rounded on Natsume. "You bastard! Don't scare me like that!"

She grasped Permy tightly just as an alarm went off.

"And we have our last 20!"

Now all she had to do was get one more in. And she was...in.

She rubbed her forehead tiredly, was this mental strain on her body worth it? Mikan glanced at Natsume's evil grin.

Probably _not._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Music blared through the speakers as Mikan entered the seventh dance studio –

"Well, I know a thing about contrition,  
Because I got enough to spare.  
And I'll be granting your permission,  
'Cause you haven't got a prayer.  
Well I said hey, hey hallelujah,  
I'm gonna come on sing the praise---"

_Bzzzt._ Someone's iPod was disconnected and replaced.

"Ay, lemme kick it to you real quick man,  
Not on some gangsta shit man, on some real shit.  
Anybody who been through the same thing  
I'm sure you all feel the same way."

The lights in the studio dimmed down as 4 silhouettes made their way onto the stage smoothly. Mikan squinted to focus on them as the front two glided past each other, cris-crossing speedily as the back two stay motionless.

"Oh hey, I've been travelling on this road too long  
Just tryin' to find my way home  
But the old me's dead and gone  
Dead and gone"

A soft gasp escaped her lips as she stared at one of the dancers at the front, a grin forming. Hotaru! She waved at Hotaru as their eyes locked, Hotaru's eyes rolling as she saw her energetic best friends cheesy grin. Her pale lips tugged up in a slight smile before she suddenly spun towards the back of the room where the two guys still stood.

"Ever had one of the days where you wish you'd stayed home  
Run into a group of other's who gettin' their hate on  
You walk by, they get wrong, you reply then shit get blown  
Way outta proportion, way past discussion  
Just you against them, pick one them rush them  
Figure you get jumped here that's next  
They don't wanna stop there now they're bustin'"

In her own person opinion, Mikan had quite truthfully never really liked break dancing or locking, thinking it to be rough and just a bunch of guys trying to be cool. But now – she stared awe-struck by the two male dancers doing their thing. They hit each beat smoothly, executing and finishing at the exact moment. Sweat glistened off the main guy with raven coloured hair, but Mikan wasn't fazed as she gazed at his body, fascinated.

"I turn my head to the east, I don't see nobody by my side  
I turn my head to the west, still nobody in sight,  
So I turn my head to the north, swallow that beautiful thing called pride  
The old me's dead and gone but the new me will be alright"

His body glided across the floor as he rotated and swiftly swung back, elbow drifting down and suddenly his body was in the air, perfectly balanced and poised as he froze. The other three were in different positions, Hotaru and the other girl now the ones standing motionless at the back. The other guy did a 180 turn before flicking his hat into the corner, where it landed on Hotaru's head.

" Ohh, I've been travelling on this road too long,  
Been tryin' find my way back home  
The old me's dead and gone  
Dead and gone, yeah."

Silence reigned over the room as the lead male slid back onto his own two feet. Scattered applaud started, before suddenly the room was in an uproar, females squealing, "Marry me Natsume!" and the one that made him flinch, "Let me be the one to bear you Natsume juniors!"

Mikan cringed inwardly. The guy she'd been so fascinated by just then had been Natsume? As disgusted by the thought she was, she had to admit he was pretty damn awesome at dancing.

"Mm, let me see..." Hotaru flicked through the contents clipped together on the clipboard. "Okay, group one, you're with Natsume and I, move to the left side. Group two, you'll be with Ruka and Aoi in the back right hand corner."

What? Why did Natsume get Hotaru? Mikan sulked cutely, she wanted Hotaru! Sticking her tongue out childishly to Natsume's back, Mikan got up, dusting off her pants and walking over to where the sky-eyed boy stood. He was pretty cute in a babyish way, his blonde hair swept backwards almost perfectly, except for the rebellious strands that dangled over his eyes. The girl next to him was adorable, with jet black hair and light cherry lips that stood contrasted with her pale skin. She had light scarlet eyes that reminded Mikan creepily of that guy.

"Luna Koizumi?"

"Yes, that's me. You should be grateful that I even – "

She was cut off as the blonde boy carried on without even looking at her. "Mikan Sakura?"

"Here!" Mikan waved her hand as his gaze flickered around searching for her.

"Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara?"

"Heeeeeerreeeee!" two voices chimed, squealing happily.

Mikan twisted around to find them as she was suddenly lunged at, and all she saw before tumbling to the floor was purple and pink hair. Anna and Nonoko no doubt.

"Mikan-chan!" Bubbled Anna, "I'm so happy you're in dance too! I was so worried it'd be just me and Nonoko." She pouted cutely as Nonoko tugged her cheek.

"Huh, Anna," growled Nonoko playfully, "am I not good enough for you?"

Anna shook her head frantically, "No no no Nonoko! It's just..." she stared at Mikan, "I want to see Mikan in showy clothes!"

Mikan shook her head furiously, "Uh Anna, I'll be wearing clothes that cover up all appropriate skin."

Anna's eyes glinted. "Oh really, Mikan?"

Mikan gulped, earning a pitying glance from Nonoko. "Uhm – yes!"

Nonoko slapped her forehead.

"I-I mean, no?"

Anna nodded, appeased for the moment before twisting off onto another subject. "You know Sumire's in here too right?" She pointed the girl out, before the three of them gazed away embarrassed by the sight. Sumire was drooling over Natsume and tugging at his shirt muttering about being the future Mrs Hyuuga. Oh man.

"Anyway!" The other two looked up frantically. Anything to get the vision of their friend being embarrassing out of their minds. "What style of dance do you do Mikan? Nonoko and I are doing jazz at the moment. We quit ballet after that teacher of ours went out of her way to get us to leave."

"Yeah," input Nonoko, "she was a real...female dog if you get me."

Mikan grinned, "I'm doing contemporary at the moment. I used to do jazz but," her nose scrunched up, "I couldn't take all the annoying music. So light and orchestra-ish."

They rolled her eyes at her, "The orchestra music is the best bit!" Nonoko was more than prepared to bombard Mikan with the reasons list but was forced to be silent as the dark haired instructor, Aoi, began to speak.

"So you guys are the ones who picked this..." she snapped her clip into place, "Form 4 even lines, behind you," she pointed randomly at a girl in the front, "Arisa, right? Right, you go there." Her finger whirled in the air as she pointed at Luna. "You, go there. And you two," she pointed at two guys at the back. "You blondie, there, and guy with the brown hair here."

Ruka mustered a sigh as she ordered them about, totally out of character from the normal Aoi. Well, that was what you got when she was really annoyed. Maybe it was his fault. But he was tired, and hadn't wanted to speak. He met her flaming ruby eyes. Uh, maybe it was his fault... and she didn't look too forgiving at the moment.

Finally translating her glare to be, _talk you idiot before I hurt you._ Ruka reached out for the clipboard with shaky eyes, half expecting her to slice him into half with it.

"O-okay everyone, what will happen is Aoi," he glanced quickly at her before staring dead ahead, "and I will be performing a routine for you that you will all have to follow. It's short, about 5 sets of 8 beats. After teaching you guys for 20 minutes, we will give you 5 minutes to practice alone, then you will have to perform. You will have to keep performing making no mistakes, and just going through the routine again and again until we are left with just 15 people."

He looked over at Hotaru who had come by to make sure he gave the right instructions. She nodded, "Also, if you lot are horrible, we'll just throw you all out." She smiled cheerfully, as though she hadn't just dropped a bombshell on us.

---

**Author's Note: **_Yay! I updated. I'm honestly, very sorry about the late update. I ran into a heap of issues; school, writers block and family stuff. But I'm glad to have finally updated! I'm deciding on whether to write the next chapter of Barriers or put it onto hiatus...BUT I will be continuing this one, as it seems to have more people liking it. _

_OH AND I WILL BE CHANGING MY PEN NAME :D so look out for it! _

_Thanks for reading! :]_

_-S.D_

---

_Music:  
- Song used that was cut off; House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance  
- Song for Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Aoi's dance; Dead and Gone by T.I and Justin Timberlake_


	5. Tryouts III, Overprotective Brothers

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Kuniie, ****DreamingReverie, **_**babee-angel, **__mircrobacteria (I laughed when I saw your name x])_

_**Thanks Kunniie :] I'll show you more next time haha. Collin's bugging me to update quicker so uh, yeah. :D **_DreamingReverie – YEAH I HAVE! But uh, glad to be back ;), I was kinda stuck with all this junkload'a work. And for your last review, read my author's note at the end! Spesh for you aha. Yup, Luna – Luna's here! _**Babee-angel, haha...I realised I haven't explained anything about Gakuen's system yet, so I did in here! If you still have any questions, ask, and I'll explain in my next chapter :) **__mircobacteria – yeah, I'd be scared for her too, if I were you. I'mma make her do all this stuff that'll make your mind whirly spin! Hahh, man, you remembered. Well, technically neither won, as Mikan wasn't late at all, not for 5 minutes, or for 15. So I guess they owe her money? Ooh, lucky Mikan-chan._** Previous Chapters: **Thank-youu Hotaru-Kichi (Hell's kitchen!), WereWolf299 (thanks, I'm glad you like it), and -anime-luvr25- ! I'm sorry if you weren't included, but these were the latest reviews that I could get my hands on, I really am thankful to have **all** you guys. Even you anon reviewers that I wanna hug so bad!

**Disclaimer:** Yeeeeaah. Must you guys keep reminding me that I DO NOT own this? Honestly.

'_The brisk winter wind blew a tear from my face,__  
__in my brothers arms I was embraced,__  
__to find a forgiveness and love I thought was lost,__  
__floods of feelings so deep and true cannot be denied,__  
__sometimes it takes the beauty of Christmas to reconcile'._

-**Forgiveness** _by Katie Laessig_

Dedicated to _DreamingReverie_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5 – Tryouts Part III

Sweaty and tired, Mikan groaned as she realised they were only up to the second set of 8 beats. The dancing was torture. She couldn't complain about the choreography – it was excellent. For _hardcore _dancers though. Dancers that had been training their whole life, and were prodigies. Which in Mikan's opinion, she was not.

"A five, six. Five six seven eight."

Screeching in her mind about child abuse, Mikan's brain worked furiously to remember the upcoming moves. Spin low, body roll up. 2 small jumps then left hand back, head tilted. Spin to the left take three steps. Look right, chest pump. Arm slides out to the right, left leg tilt inwards, c-walk.

"Set three. Arms up, bend, around and clap. Left leg forward, back, bend knees and roll forwards. Right leg over left, spin to anti-clockwise twirling your way to standing position. End set three."

A high pitch scream pierced Mikan as she finished. Turning to her left, Mikan found that the girl that had been next to Anna had tumbled into a mirror and twisted her wrist. Intrigued, Mikan watched with slight amusement as Aoi made her way over to the girl and gave her an ice compress.

"Oh please, Miss Mina. That twist is only minor, most dancers ignore it and just move on."

Mina glared at her, eyes darting over to where Natsume was standing, trying to get him to look over. Too bad for her, Aoi saw this. "So are you ready to dance or not?"

Her ruby eyes clashed into Mina's coloured-contacts. "Of course not! My leg is swollen up like a pig!"

Aoi's glare darkened, "Are you sure that's your answer? Think this through very carefully Miss Mina."

"I'm sure you stupid girl," spat out Mina angrily.

But Aoi met her anger and amplified it, her voice turning low. "Get out."

The room went silent as Mina stared at Aoi dumbstruck. "P-pardon? I could have sworn you just said—"

"I said, get out." Her eyes bore like glimlets into Mina's. "I, and Gakuen, will not tolerate people like you, who come here simply to stare at the males. It annoys me seeing people like you waste my time and take up the space, when an applicant who may have actually wanted this spot, not get it." Her voice dropped into a hiss. "Right now, not only are you wasting _my _time, but everyone's in this room. Get out, and don't bother coming back here ever again."

Mina screamed at Aoi like a kid throwing a tantrum. "You have no right to speak to me like that, you two-faced bitch! My daddy's an important man who will get you kicked out!"

Aoi smirked, "I'd like to see him try. Ruka, take this girl out before I lose it."

Sensing that it would be true, Ruka dragged the flailing girl out by her arms, ignoring the crowd of people that gathered around.

Aoi appearing unruffled by what had just occurred brushed back her raven bangs before smiling happily at everyone. "Well, that got rid of some steam!" People exchanged wary glances

Making her way to the middle of the room, she went on. "So everyone, let's get started on set 4 and 5. We'll do them straight as they're combined, and easier to do together." She waved us in closer, "For these two sets, the choreography is pretty easy, but the timing is where people get kicked out. It's full of slow moves that switch to fast and back to slow in the space of a second, so be careful." She gazed at our reactions. "I guess I'll show you guys then. Make sure you notice the timing, and get it right. It should look like this."

Dropping the clipboard onto the floor with a soft clatter, she dropped down onto one knee with the other propped up behind, before slowly milling out her arm into a wide ark, he fingers spread out, curling in and out slowly. Then quick as a whip she jerked inwards, before they flicked up. Spinning and twirling upwards, she spun slowly and gracefully, her left leg straightening out to the side as her head tilted slightly. Again, her body moved lithely as she snapped her arm out, flicking her hair backwards as she made a wave like motion with her body – like a roll, and twisting to face the back of the room, one leg slightly bent. Flicking her bangs out of her face, she turned to face our dumbstruck faces with a glittery smile.

"Okie, you guys get 5 minutes practice, make sure you use it well!"

Out dumbstruck faces got longer.

The, 'Uh helllooo Miss? We only got to see it once, where's the you-teach-us-bit?!' - was running through 99% of the people in the crowds mind.

Aoi turned her back on them, walking over to where Natsume and Hotaru were, using them as an excuse to get away from everyone's look of death.

The room was filled with cries of pain and loud thumps as everyone attempted to re-dance what they had just seen. It was impossible.

Ask the girl who had just been taken away by the ambulance with a broken nose.

Or the guy taken away with the black eye, and dislocated toe.

Or...Mikan blanked out the thoughts. She was starting to die inwardly.

She shed tears on the inside as she started from the top for the 15th time. Oh hell, her body was going to hurt like shit. That had just been steam rolled over, then boiled in hot molten gold – ooh, that bit sounded nice. Maybe she could've stolen—never mind.

Switching off the beeping on her watch, Aoi grinned evilly to herself before making her way over to where everyone was dancing.

"Righty-o everyone! What time is it?" She looked at them enthusiastically, before one guy called out, "_Summer time!_" To which many groaned at his lame joke. Honestly, High School Musical was a no-no. Aoi giggled cutely at it. It'd been pretty funny for her. "Aha, no, not that. Funny though. But anyway! The time is...drum roll please, for someone to come up here and dance."

She got blank looks. Looks of fury, torture and depression. Also, a look that said '_are you joking with me_?'

"Oh, come on everyone. This is tradition!" Again, blank looks. Aoi, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka's eyes all twinkled mischievously. "It happens every year. And if no one volunteers freely, we choose randomly! So then, any takers?"

Dead silence ensued.

"Alrighty – I'd already expected that to happen. So then, let me see..."

She gazed around playfully, noting that anyone who met her eyes (which was rare now) looked away immediately. "Uhn, girl at the back, with the auburn hair in-between the pink and purple."

Mikan flinched as though someone had just tasered her like a character out of Pikachu. "M-Me?"

Aoi nodded, clicking her tongue expectantly, "Yes you, now come up to the front and getcha groove on!"

Closing her eyes briefly at the shame that was sure to come, Mikan slowly made her way to the front of the dance floor, right in front of everyone. Smiling happily at her, Aoi turned around, beckoning the other group to come over.

Oh, sweet mother of mercy. That girl was the devils incarnation. Almost crying, Mikan swallowed thickly before meeting Hotaru's pale amethyst eyes.

"So the song's going to be Elevator by Flo Rida and Timberland. You ready?"

Catching sight of Hotaru's slight smile, Mikan took it for good luck. She felt slightly more confident after that. "Yeah, can I just hear a little of the beat first?" Asked Mikan inquisitively.

Aoi met Hotaru and Ruka's eyes approvingly. So the girl was smart.

"Sure—" Snapping her iPod on, she flicked the songs rapidly before getting to Elevator. The song resonated throughout the room, vibrating through Mikan and making her feel ready. "—that enough for you Miss Sakura?"

Nodding hesitantly, Mikan gave her thumbs up. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Flashing her one last smile, Aoi restarted the song with a click.

**Hey Girl you're comin' with me your comin' with me****  
****Hey Girl you're comin' with me your comin' with me****  
****Hey Girl you're comin' with me your comin' with me****  
****Hey Girl you're comin,' come on**

**Talk to me girl, Let me tell you girl.****  
****Got you stuck on my elevator.****  
****Get it up****  
****On my eh oh, eh oh**

For once, Mikan's once known as an 'ailment' proved to be good as Mikan being herself, unable to concentrate on more than 3 tasks at a time, found it easy to block out the intimidating stares of the crowd. Focusing her attention solely on her timing, the current dance move, and the one to follow on. Her moves flowed and rippled gently at first, before transitioning into a quick flick of movement. Her breathing was light – nervousness gone, thoughts erased.

**Hey**  
**My first flo stopped on a gold digging woman**  
**Money cash flow all big faced hundreds**  
**Frontin' on the pole got them d-boys running**  
**Shorty got both broke can't see what's comin'**  
**Wear them apple bottoms, wear them apple bottoms honey**  
**Dolce and Gabbana and she get it from her mommy**  
**Louie, Von D?,, Gucci, Fendi and Armani**  
**See the carrots on her wrist now she pimps bugs bunny**  
**Used to date Kanye now she want me**  
**While I got my juice wanna take my OJ**  
**It ain't her birthday with her name on a cake**  
**If I ever pay for pretty, grade A**

**Got you stuck on my**  
**On my elevator**  
**Get it up, on my elevator**  
**Check it out!**

At the young age of 5, Mikan had wanted to dance. She knew she'd do it, she just hadn't known when. But...dancing then, with those people staring at her, and that short amount of time she'd had to prepare. Mikan knew that the school she was trying out was right. She didn't fully understand what she meant by right...it just felt that way for her.

Hotaru watched her best friend with approvement in her eyes, silently acknowledging her closest friends dancing skills, yet at the same time noticing some of the slight falters Mikan made. But it was expected. A few meters away from Hotaru, Ruka and Aoi watched the dancing girl, also intrigued by her – contestant #405.

"Ne, Ruka," whispered Aoi, "you think that girl's one of...?"

They watched as she copied their choreography almost faultlessly. His oceanic eyes watched the girl, and Aoi got her answer. _Of course she was._

**She got her nails did, she got her hair did****  
****She gotta a Gucci bag, her brand new outfit****  
****Stuck on my elevator, she on the second floor****  
****Now I want you to break it down, DJ turn it up some more****  
****Hey, dime piece girl turned to Internet hottie****  
****Little mama got that top model body****  
****South Beach peice on the back of that Ducati****  
****I'll bet you that brand new Ferarri**

**First floor, stuck on the gold digger****  
****Second floor, stuck on the dime piece****  
****Third floor, stuck on the hood rat****  
****Fourth floor, freak it I don't know cus...****  
****(This girl is)****  
****She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
This girl is)****  
****She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator****  
****(This girl is)****  
****She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator****  
**

And Natsume. Well, Natsume was completely and utterly enraptured in her dancing, he himself trying to telepathically send her messages screaming praise. Her technique and timing for a dance onwhich she had only learnt recently and quickly was impeccable. Especially when she was so short.

And cute, and perfect, and awe—damnit! The girl was affecting his mind set to much!

Cheers raged throughout the room as Mikan spun to a stop, facing the back of the room, and adding in her own last bit. The peace sign. _Oh, how asian – _mused Hotaru.

Routine over, with sweat gleaming on her skin, Mikan grabbed her water bottle before chugging it down, ignoring the catcalls and screams of praise. But one of them penetrated her mental barrier, the short, yet loud cry of; "She leaaarrrnt from meeee."

Undoubtedly Youichi. Shoving her way through the throng of people that surrounded her, Mikan made her way to Youichi who stood next to Nonoko and Anna. She had only enough time for a smile before she was engulfed in a warm hug by Youichi. He grinned down at her evilly, before leaning down and whispering into her ear softly.

"Sis, you see that chick over there? The one that has raven hair."

Mikan turned her head to the right. "Not that way, stupid. The other way!" He turned her head with his hands. Mikan's eyes went wide.

"No You-kun! That girls _so freaky._ You saw what she did to that other girl!"

She got a smirk in reply. "Ugh, if you get chopped up, I'm not picking your pieces up."

"Oh chill Mikan, the other girl was a whiny bi—" "Don't swear!" "—bionicle man anyway! Plus," his eyes raked up and down her figure. "She's pretty damn cute."

Mikan pat his head gently, "You ignorant fool."

Her pats started to get harder. "You sexist pig."

Her eyes darkened, and her strength boosted. "You stupid facist."

He started coughing, "A lil' hard there Mikan—" She started slamming down. "—Oww, ow, ow! Mikan!"

Nonoko hesitantly nudged Mikan. "Uhm, Mikan-chan? You might want to stop...Youichi's going slightly," she gulped as Mikan glared at her. "N-Never mind!"

Youichi glared at her from under the barrel of Mikan's fists. "You're m-meant to be helping me here wench—" Woah. He'd never realised his sister was so strong. "Stop! You're gonna break my back!"

As though waking up from a slumber, Mikan snapped out of her reverie dazed and confused. "Huh, what happened?" Anna, Nonoko and Youichi eyed her wearily. Was she sane yet?

"Oh my gosh, You-kun!" rubbing his back softly, Mikan's chocolate eyes were wide, "I'm sorry! I just...lost it then." Her voice dropped off into a murmur, "...maybe 'cause you reminded me of Hyuuga."

No sooner had those death words been spoken did two warm, familiar yet unwanted arms wrap themselves around her. "You called for me honey?"

Mikan whirled around to glare at him. "Get lost Natsume –" her voice faltered as she realised he wasn't even looking at her. "Look at me when I'm talking to you Natsume!" But sadly, her voice didn't even penetrate the raven haired lad.

Who might I add, was also having a glaring contest with the older Sakura sibling. The tension was thick, with Anna and Nonoko realising what was happening right away but Mikan gazing at them back and forth. What the hell was wrong with guys? Honestly.

"You-kun? What's going on?"

He ignored her.

"Stupid Natsume – what's going on?"

Silence.

"Guys, what's going –"

"Shut up!" yelled Youichi and Natsume in unison, Youichi raising his arms in annoyance, "Can't you freaking tell when the atmosphere's so heavy?"

Mikan cocked her head to the side, the picture of total innocent and confusion "Wha?"

Youichi slammed his head into the wall. "I give up." He pulled his head out of the wall, shaking the plaster board off his hair to the amazement of the group – excluding Mikan who's thinking that she's lost her mind. "You-" Youichi went over to Natsume, their eyes level, shoulders both broad. "—Stay away from Mikan."

Natsume not taking that well was an understatement. "You wanna make me, or are you just plain delusional?" snarled Natsume – pissed, obviously. (Later Youichi swore to the rest that his eyes turned black)

Youichi smirked uncannily like Natsume. "Me delusional? Or you?" Their shoulders bumped, and the tension crackled. "Mikan's already got a guy in her life, so back off."

Crimson eyes narrowed. "Well, you can tell that fuc—"

"_Language!"_ Chorused Anna and Nonoko, who were watching the drama unfold before their eyes. Oh hot dang, this was so much better than *Boys over Flowers!

"—ker that I'm gonna get her, and that he should piss off."

Youichi's fists clenched. "You should be telling that to yourself you bastard! Stop acting like she's yours or some shit."

Both of their veins twitched.

"Woah woah woah," stepped in Mikan, who still wasn't following the situation. "What's with you two? You just met and you're like all..." her nose scrunched up, "...over each other!"

Youichi flinched, before turning on his sister and glaring hotly at her, "don't even put me into the same sentence as that guy."

Anna decided to add in her comment, "Ne ne You-kun, you're blushing like a school girl."

"Uh huh," butt in Nonoko, "with a crush."

They both burst into giggles at Natsume's disgusted face, and Youichi's stunned one.

Too bad the light, cheery mood had to crash as she came along.

"Oho, what do we have here? The attention slut trying to gain _my_ Natsume's attention? Watch it whore. He's _mine!_" To try emphasising her point, she attempted to wrap her arms around Natsume's arm. Key word being attempted. The tension came back tenfold.

Well, at least Mikan now understood what just happened. And boy, she wasn't pleased. About to open her mouth to retort, Mikan was beaten by Youichi as he turned on the blonde.

"If you wanna see a slut so much, go look in the mirror."

Blonde hair flicked around as she turned to him, "Ooh, you're hot too. I'm _Luna Koizumi_," she held out her hand, as though expecting him to take it. Stung, when he didn't, she tried to cover up by stroking his arm, to his and everyone else's disgust.

Natsume turned to Youichi, "For once, I'll agree with you, boy." He faced Luna, his face bland of any emotion, his eyes no longer his normal flamey crimson, but now of blood lust and cold fury. "I don't know what the hell's going inside your twisted mind, but I _do not_ belong to you. I'd rather *commit ritual suicide_ in front of my parents _than be with you."

Luna gave a high pitch girlish giggle, "You know you don't mean that, Natsume!" She took out something from her pocket. Her mobile? No, her mirror. Not even one of those small compact ones, but those huge, 15 by 15cm square mirrors. Natsume rolled his eyes as he saw this. _That_ was why he didn't like the bitch. She was plastic too. He didn't want a barbie doll. If he did, he could've just married one of Aoi's dolls from years ago.

Luna, having the attention span of your average pork, noticed that her wonderful, sweet and hot boyfriend (she's the delusional one) was no longer paying attention to her. Deciding to change her tactics, she devised an awesome plan. Seduction with her dancing! Clapping for herself, she received many odd stares. Luna tossing her bleach blonde hair back, made herself smile cutely, which caused Youichi to immediately think of barbie. Plastic, cold and fake.

Giggling in her own plastic way, Luna poured all the sweet sickly goodness she could muster into her next sentence. "_Moe, Natsume-sama, let me perform for you." _She bat her long mascara-edited eyelashes, bending down so that Natsume got a full view of her chest. 'Hah!' thought Luna, 'No guy has ever resisted this pose! I guess I'm just too cute for them. After I grab Natsume as my boyfriend, I'll surely rise to queen bee, and make Miss Tryhard over there a loner!'

She wasn't ready for his cutting reply. "Dream on."

"But Natsume!" she tugged on his shirt before pushing her body against him, whining with her pansy blue eyes wide, "I know you don't mean that! Just come to my room tonight I'll surely give you a good –" She was shoved aside. "Get off. I don't want to have to burn these clothes. Don't visit me. Hell, I'm hoping you don't even make it in."

Youichi whistled softly to himself. He liked the guy now.

Aoi, seeing the small group of people chatting to each other, came over. Tapping Natsume, who appeared to be the most dangerous next to the silver haired boy. "Ne, Natsume, we're going to test everyone now, so grab this," she dumped a black clipboard into his arms, "and this," she handed him back his iPod. "Now come on!" She looked at us with a slight quirk to her lips. "You guys too, we're going to test you all now. Well Miss Mikan doesn't have to, you can just sit and watch us judge."

Mikan was more than happy to comply, as she slid down of the pannelings onto the floorboards. She made sure to face the dancers, noticing the group of guys that just entered. Seniors of Gakuen probably.

See, Gakuen was a 7 year school for the ages 13 to 20. Most people either joined at 13 or 16 years of age. Although there are differences in ages, Gakuen splits the students based on their ability for their spesh classes such as dance, soccer, horse riding etc. But for their core subjects such as maths and English, they get placed accordingly to their ages: 13&14, 15&16, 17&18, 19&20. It was used for the rest of their school, as the year after that, 13&14 would be 14&15, 13 and 20 being by themselves. Each year level (eg. 13&14 being one year level) had 15 classes, made up of 30 students.

There was a shrill whistle that came from Ruka, as he flushed angrily at the crowd of people infront of him. They had just blatantly ignored Hotaru. Even though she was a year younger him, they still had to respect her.

"Thanks Ruka," murmured Hotaru, her eyes flashing as she stared at the crowd. "Well, since we lost time due to your talking, we're going to have to be much more strict and kick more of you out to make up for it!"

Ruka had to hide a snicker. What a lie. They were actually ahead of the time schedule. Ruka glanced at the glint in Hotaru's eyes. Dang, she really was evil. The crowd in front of Hotaru paled, and only a few brave ones were daring enough to ask why. Their answer was a icy glare. No words.

"Now, everyone move into your designated groups. Same as before, group one on my left, group two on my right. The longer you guys take, the harsher with the markings we get." The lines were formed incredibly quickly, perfectly straight too, to her delight. Hotaru struggled to keep the smirk off her face. "Good people. Alright Ruka, hit it."

The familiar song came on, replaying. "Five, six. A five, six, seven, eight."

Almost immediately 3 were failed due to not starting at the start. Mikan watched, her eyes roaming the judges as they continually sent people out. Another 5 were sent out – bad tumble. And one of them...well, Hotaru just plain didn't like his angry glare at her. Out.

Eventually, Mikan's gaze turned over to Natsume, who was currently sweeping up and down the lines of people, sending many out. Just into the 3rd set, 23 people had been failed. Mikan listened in on the comments being made.

"Toes bent to the right, not the left! Out!"

"Your hairs whipping the person behind you; have a care. Fail."

"Dude, we're doing set 4. Not 2. No-go."

"You're a second behind the beat, fail."

"You," It was Aoi talking to Luna, "Next time you wanna dance, don't stare at my brother and forget your counting. Out."

"Out." "Fail." "No way, man." "Get out." "Ew, heck no." "Dream on, bub." And Mikan's personal favourite, "Take a hike."

There were 45 people left, 21 from group 2, and 24 from group 1. The judges started picking at a little more detailed bits, even when one girl took one step to many to the left, she was out. After a little more nitpicking, the judges had finally combed out all the not-so-good people, and were pretty happy with the end results. Especially Natsume, who's own sister had sent barbie out.

"We've got our last 30! 15 for each side, as we said before! Please make sure we have your name down in the tick boxes, and make sure you're not late for your next class!" Aoi waved everyone out, thankful to get rid of them.

* * *

Once everyone had left, and the room was empty but for Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume, Aoi turned to them, the dance judges. "I just want to confirm. That girl from before, she's gonna be a...a _that_, isn't _she_?"

Her ruby eyes bored into each of theirs. Ocean blue eyes glanced back clearly. "I already told you my answer." She moved on, a smile creasing her face as she faced the amethyst eyes that had once belonged to a person that had frightened her. Not anymore. Hotaru glanced away staring at the mirror which reflected her dark violet eyes, at first silent. "We'll see," it was the only sentence Aoi could get out of her. Giving up, as she knew she'd find out in time, Aoi faced the last person, her brother who's bangs currently covered his eyes as he rubbed his chin lightly.

"What about you, Natsume? Do you think she is?"

Natsume replied similarly to Hotaru. "Just wait."

Aoi rolled her eyes exasperated. What was with those mysterious guys and their answers? "You guys are impossible."

"We know."

* * *

*Boys over flowers - Uhm, mainly on girls will get this :) it's some korean/japanese drama. A MUST SEE :D

*Commit ritual suicide - Most of you won't get this, but i cracked up after reading this in one of my favourite books, _Ninja, The battle, _By Benedict Jacka. Must read ;)

**Author's Note:** _HAH! I made this extra long, for my friend, DreamingReverie – Honestly Missy, I hope this is long enough for you! I tried my very best, haha :) I'm sorry for the late replies to all you awesome reviewers, and I hope to be able to reply soon. Just so you guys know, my exams are coming up soon in May, so I mayn't have time to update to soon. I'll try though!_

_-i.n_

**Songs Used;**

_Elevator by ...FLO RIDA_


	6. Tryouts IV, Secrecy Failure

Chapter 6.

_Replies to Reviews:_

**babee-angel – **of course haha! I wasn't sure how else to describe 'that' at that time, so I left it at just that . _ReflectionsOnMyPast – _**Ehe, thanks :D I'll try update quicker! **_Nickole_ – I'm really sorry if this took a while, I'll truly try my best to update quicker. I was so excited while writing Youichi VS Natsume, it's so twisted from the normal manga, that's why I added it! _**DreamingReverie – **__Hey you, I love your reviews :D they make my day haha, I'm very glad that you were satisfied with my last chapter, so I tried to make it the same length this time, but I'm struggling! I KNOW! I hate Luna too. Have you read the manga recently? How mean was she to Mikan's mother? Her chests! Seriously, she has no shame! And yeah, I'm for HotaruxRuka, they're very cute – to me. Yesss, you must stay tuned! Even though I make you wait so long –sighs- the 'thingy' I'll be honest, I'm still refining the idea in my head…She might even just be a leprechaun! So you must, stay tuned! Thanks Rhen-chan, I love your pen name too!_** Marcella karma eater**- omgosh, you too? How awesome is BOF? Which version are you talking about though, there are so many, the anime, manga, or Korean/Taiwanese drama? And I'm trying to update quicker!

**Disclaimer: **I dunno, but I dun think I own dis :s

* * *

'_**Doing all I can do, just to be close to you**__**  
**__**Every time that we meet - I skip a heartbeat**__**  
**__**Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse**__**  
**__**Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat'**_

_Heartbeat __by _Scouting for Girls

_-Dedicated to Collin-_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6 – Tryouts Part IV

There was a loud thump as Mikan flew back into the mat heavily, her fringe plastered to her forehead, face tinged pink. Groaning as she picked herself up off the mat for the umpteenth time, Mikan glared at the lad that stood poised, clearly happy, in front of her. That pathetic excuse of a male who seemed to enjoy every second of Mikan's pain.

Accidentally whacking her elbow into the wall with her elbow, Mikan winced as she hit her newly forming bruise, courtesy of Takeshi Kozuko, her current sparring partner.

All she could notice about the guy in front of her was the twinkle of amusement in his eye and his posture of complete and living arrogance. Mikan was absolutely livid, a flare of resentment and pain spirling inside of her. Maybe that book she'd read was right. Chivalry was dead. Well then, she'd hurt his good for nothing stupid manly pride then! Jumping to her feet, she rushed at him trying to aim a kick at his gut, but missed as he tripped her over, wrenching her arm backwards as she lay face first on the training mats, his knee planted firmly on her back, preventing her from rising up.

He looked down at her, and she couldn't describe what she saw in his eyes. Was it remorse for hurting her, or excitement and bloodlust for her pain? "Just give up stu-pid. You can't beat me. You haven't been training like me, not to mention that I'm way out of your league in this" ...oh, okay. Maybe just plain cruel.

Moaning in agony as he twisted her arm even more, Mikan closed her eyes, fighting off the onslaught of tears that threatened to spill out. Her chest tightened as he pressed his knee into her back, pulling her into the shape of a pretzel. "Look shorty. I don't want to do this," _lies_, "but I will break your arm if you do not drop out right now." _Never._

Curiosity laced itself into his last sentence, as Takeshi stared confusedly at the girl on the ground before him. He hadn't met a girl like her before. A girl that wouldn't give up and go running home like most sane females would. What was so different about her? Was she insane? He watched as she continuously opened and closed her mouth, trying to bite his hands. Er, yeah. He was seriously reminded of a goldfish. With sharp teeth.

Hissing as his nails created crescent shaped footholds in the skin of her arm, Mikan resolutely kept her eyes close. Not wanting to give the callous, churlish, _and horrible,_ guy on top of her the pleasure of it and see the disgusting smirk on his face from seeing her pain. Her heart beat slowed and paced itself as her fighting spirit spluttered, the fire inside her slowing dying. Slowly burning out. And for the first time during the tryouts, Mikan almost regretted joining.

Her hazel eyes slid open, eyes blinking wearily at the lack of pain and weight. Sure, her arm still stung and throbbed, but the initial pain of going through it had gone. Rolling herself onto her back, Mikan watched with relief and confusion as she saw Takeshi—

-dangling, from Natsume's arm, as he held the fifteen year old hoisted in the air.

"N-Natsume," whispered Mikan, a pent up breath blowing out. "I never thought I'd actually be glad to see you." She emitted a watery smile, wiping her panda eyes with the back of her sleeve. Natsume's amusement burnt up as he notice the tears – and her eyes.

Her chocolate eyes were red and puffy, and as she rubbed them, he was reminded of a cute panda just awakening. He ripped his eyes away from the sight (to his sorrow), his anger fuelling him on to do better things. Such as beat the crap out of the lad he currently withheld from the ground. Dropping Takeshi roughly onto the matted floor, Natsume clamped a tight lid down on his anger. Oh, he wanted the fight to be dragged out, with the dark haired boy crying with pain. How he'd like that.

"Oi boy. If I do remember correctly, the instructions were to _warm up _with your partner. Not cripple them so they can't fight."

Takeshi glanced wearily at the raven haired person that currently towered over him with slight trepidation. He wasn't going to kick him out, right? "W-well, I didn't quite hear—"

He was pierced by a glare. "Well Kozuko, since you seem to like to fight. I'll verse you. If you can beat me, then I'll get you accepted into Gakuen right now." Takeshi perked up, immediately all ears for the proposition that was being offered.

"So if I get you down for 5 seconds I win an immediate scholarship into Gakuen, no strings attached? Even if I've failed the rest of my tryouts?"

Natsume nodded, already knowing the outcome of what was to come. "Only if you can beat me Kozuko. But if you can't...you'll have to owe Polka here one favour, and have to do her one thing. Whenever she wants. Whatever she wants."

Mikan's eyes widened. Was he doing it for her?

Takeshi shook Natsume's outstretched hand, confident. He hadn't been beaten in a long time. Natsume turned around, cupping his hands in the shape of a cone. "Ey Kokoroyomi , c'mere for a sec!"

A boy sporting dirty blonde hair and cheeky eyes ran over, a slight scowl etching his face, "What'd I tell you about calling me Kokoroyomi, Natsume? It's Koko!" the blonde, Koko, windmilled his arms around in front of Natsume, giving Mikan a delicious view of his abs. Which by the way, she was totally not staring at. Or drooling at. But sweet mother of mercy, they were calling her!

Natsume rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure."

Mikan stared at the blonde haired boy in front of her. Where had she seen him before? She couldn't quite put her finger on it...

"—just have to count? I'm down with that." Koko raised his arms in mock salute before pretending to wave two flags like on the TV where those pretty girls got the drivers all pumped up and ready. "On your marks, drivers! Go!"

Mikan blinked confusedly. Why were the guys both completely still? It was almost as though they were watching each other. Staring and observing, recording and waiting to see who would start.

* * *

Takeshi studied the dark haired male in front of him, who's raven bangs shielded Takeshi from seeing his eyes, and what they were looking at.

Natsume in turn, watched the grey eyed boy, who currently stood still, his chocolate brown hair stuck back firmly by – was that a bobby pin? No way. That was for _girls_. Natsume's lip curled up into a slight grin, before he quickly fought it back and replaced it with a glare, grimacing at how hard it was to resist smirking at the least.

He, Takeshi, watched the older boy in front of him almost idly, not expecting him to make the first move as his stance had been so relaxed and casual, him leaning on his left leg, arms crossed. Due to that misinterpretation on his own part, Takeshi was completely unable to react as Natsume stepped low and punched him, square in the face, with no pity.

Mikan watched, entirely enraptured at the scene...and dare she admit it? Pleased. Pleased and feeling absolutely 100 times better at seeing Takeshi get the pounding he deserved. Served that cocky ass right. But she did feel a swell of pity. Stamping down that feeling, on which she should not have felt at all from the torture she'd just received from the said lad. '_No',_ mumbled Mikan to herself softly, '_don't feel pity for him. Maybe if he was nicer I would have...'_

But even so, after all the pain he'd put her through earlier, Mikan looked away, not wanting to see him in pain anymore.

* * *

Takeshi didn't want to look up from his seating place on the hard mats, but he was forced to, as his chin was gripped roughly but strong hands. Not hard enough to pain him in his current state, but not exactly gentle at the same time.

"Look," a husky voice whispered softly into his ear. Natsume was dearly fighting back his urge to pound the dude straight into the mat, and down into the next floor...and the next. And the next, and the next, all the way until he buried him in burning ash and sulphate. Too bad he had self control. "You might want to leave this room now." He hisser angrily, "Or I won't be able to promise you that you'll leave with your bones intact."

Takeshi shivered. Damn that look was pretty freaky. Maybe if he just looked away he'd be able to – oh never mind. Natsume was gripping his chin tightly. Staring up at Natsume, he almost squeaked at the look of tightly controlled fury that was reigned in. If it was free. Holy sheet of paper.

Takeshi looked away from Natsume, pouting. "I just wanted her out of the competition."

Natsume snorted at him, "Naww, ya figure? Even Sakura over there could'a guessed. And she ain't the brightest tool in the shed."

"You can't talk," mumbled Takeshi softly, a twisted smile gracing his face, "you're the one that likes the fool."

Natsume shrugged, blowing the tips of his hair out of his face. "You never know. I could just be messing with her."

Grey eyes suddenly darted towards the crimson ones. "Huh? What do you –?"

He was left, asking the question to himself, Natsume gone. Shaking his head, Takeshi Kozuko sighed as he rolled his silver eyes and uttered a short, _"damn I hate mysterious people."_

Rolling to his feet, Takeshi took a glance over at the brunette who sat next to him. She was staring off into space, her mouth clearly placed into a permanent pout. He waved his hand in front of her face, up and down. Up and down. Down and up. Up and down. Left to right. Right to left –

No response.

Tilting his head slightly, he knelt in front of her, pulling the wackiest face he knew, with the whites of his eyes shown with a flat nose and tongue had always made his sister laugh! ...still nothing. Gah what? He'd just pulled his mega funny-watt face! How could she not laugh? He frowned before poking her in the ribs.

Wait a second...why did she not have any fat. Dude, was she on a diet or something? She was so skinny – or just muscle-y. Takeshi would have continued his poking and examination if it weren't for the cute yelp she made, her chocolate eyes wide. And Natsume's glare digging into his back. He swore softly under his breath. That guy really had a vision of 360. 20 – 20 as well.

Mikan stared at Taksehi, confused. What had she done wrong that time...she didn't remember swearing at him, although her brain clearly told her to. Or better yet, kick his scrawny little ass. So then, why had he been poking her?

"Sakura, right?"

Mikan nodded carefully.

"Why're you such a stick?"

Oh, great conversation starter there.

"I am _not_! I just…don't put on weight easily!" Mikan huffed, crossing her arms angrily. "Danggit, why is it so hard to cross my arms in this _outfit_?" She shuffled her arms, repeatedly trying to get one on top of the other. "W—" she glared at the outfit in rage, sorely tempted to just rip it off. "—what the heck is wrong with this thing?"

Takeshi chuckled lowly, okay, he was starting to see why Natsume had a thing for her. "Sakura, it's not a 'thing' it's a _gi_. And you're not crossing your arms correctly. You can't try put both arms on the top." Mikan was still glaring at her outfit and still attempting to cross her arms. "Sakura! Did you hear a word of what I just said?"

She glanced at him innocently from beneath her lashes. "_Yes?"_

"So what'd I say then?"

Mikan looked away, immensely interested in twiddling her fingers, "Weeell, you were apologising, right?"

"No."

"Eh?" Mikan glared at him, "So you're not sorry that you almost snapped my arm in two, and given me multiple bruises all over my body, and pulled my _hair_?" She shrieked the last bit. Girls love their hair. Truth.

He rolled his silver eyes, "Geez, you should apologise back, I almost got killed by Hyuuga!"

"Yeah, well you deserved it," huffed Mikan angrily. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you. It's like trying to converse with a child! An _annoying_ child."

"Take that back."

"Make me." Now, Mikan had not been expecting anything to come from this, except him walking away in a huff. So she squealed in absolute surprise as he leapt at her, like Tarzan did for Jane. "Alright then! I will!"

He landed by her side, declaring, "This is war!" and a softer, yet more evil, "I hope you're ticklish."

Mikan heard this, and her eyes widened in fear. "Y-You wouldn't!" She shook slightly, staring wide-eyed at him. Her hazel eyes looked into his grey ones.

He wagged his finger, a grin framing his face, "Wanna bet?" His finger advanced towards her squirming body.

"No! So don't!"

"Awh but Sakura-saan, its only fun if you agree…" He pulled a face, which read his greatest sadness at her refusal.

"But I don't—" She backed away from the terror that was coming her way, shuffling backwards off the mat, landing with a soft thump onto the harder ground. "—Takeshi! Eek!"

"Agree to what, Kozuko?" Enquired a dear voice which made Takeshi immediately shiver. There was silence at the entrance of none other than the raven haired and crimson eyed boy, who was currently staring with an unmistakeable gleam of ferocity at Arata. "I'm asking you a question."

"We were…" there was a pause, "uh, having…" another pause, "an uh laughing contest?"

Natsume clicked his tongue sadly, "I see," he let the silence lengthen, before their squirming under his gaze got heavier, "Do you guys know that this is a fighting, not a laughing contest, as you so eloquently put it earlier, Takeshi?" His crimson eyes bored into them. "If I wanted to, I could boot you guys from this campus right now.

They stared at him with huge puppy dog eyes, causing Natsume to roll his eyes. Honestly, as if Takeshi's eyes would have any effect on him. He was straight! Straight damnit! But then, his eyes drifted over to Mikan's. Her soft eyes wide and pleading – oh shit. He whipped his gaze away from her immediately. No way was the heir to the Hyuuga corporations going to fall for _that look_. The shame it would bring to him. He shuddered inwardly, at the thought of his elder brother Persona finding out that he was a big ol' softie for the puppy dog look.

"Ey Polka," he murmured casually, "you're not cute enough to pull that look off."

Her eyes resumed their recent glare, saving Natsume the shame of giving into the look. She'd been so close, he'd been border-lining giving in.

"Anyway, everyone's done, and they're reading out the marks." Mikan and Takeshi glanced over, noticing the judges standing near the front, _oh righhht, so they were._ "I wonder if you'll get in, Polka." He smirked as she scowled angrily, a crease forming between her eyes. "You're gonna get some massive wrinkles when you're older if you…" his voice trailed off suggestively, a twinkle of amusement sparkling in his eyes as Mikan immediately relaxed her face, smoothing the skin of her forehead.

A voice behind them called out, "Ey Natsume! Come over!" Natsume spun around to face his friend, but not before taking one last glance at Mikan as she rubbed her forehead curiously. A slight grin swept over his face, as he muttered a soft, "idiot." He then walked off to join the congregation of examiners who were all glancing and murmuring with each other about who would pass.

Knowing of the wait that would take place whilst they decided, Mikan sat down, her back against the wall as she pursed her lips thoughtfully. Was she going to get in? She was pretty sure she passed for the swimming, but for the gymnastics…she hadn't done much at all, just run. It was Gakuen, after all, and so far the tryout's had not been too difficult. Her thoughts whirled over to the dance tryouts. Okay, maybe a little hard. But she'd expected it to be harder, with her sweating blood and tears. Not actual sweat. And if she didn't get in, then she'd be stuck at the local high school for her area, where everyone was ranked on their looks and wealth, unlike Gakuen, where they were ranked for abilities and how hard they tried—

Arata nudged Mikan with his foot as Kitsuneme stepped forward, out of the small group of examiners who were furiously writing down some last minute names. He coughed loudly, catching the attention of the rest of the martial artist participants.

"Alright everyone, as I and the rest of the judges are pretty certain, all of you are wondering if you pass this round. Well, I have the privilege of announcing to you all that none of you passed. Everyone in this room has failed this round."

The silence ate away at everyone in the room, and Kitsuneme couldn't help the slight smile that formed, as his gaze swept across the room, himself noticing the few that were stoic – taking it well, and those who were able to be read like a book - devastation. "Naw, I'm just kidding with you all." He chuckled nervously noticing many, many pointed looks. "Now now people, no need to glare at me like that! It was a joke—a joke!" He waved his arms around frantically, "Chill people!"

The crowd, which had been turning around to talk to those behind themselves, swivelled around to face him. Kitsuneme gulped as their darkened glares pierced him, loud grumbles and angry mutterings running through the room. "Haha—" he chuckled unconvincingly, "So," he groped around in his brain for a way to reverse the situation, "you guys know that all the scores you got before don't count for shit, right?" he blurted it out accidentally, before closing his mouth with his hand as all the examiners' heads whipped around to stare at him, their eyes narrowing with anger. Did he just blurt out their _meant-to-never-say _secret? His brain mentally collapsed, shoot. Yes. Yes he had.

"Good job Kitsuneme," Natsume drawled, ruffling his raven hair nonplussed. "You just had to let out the biggest secret Gakuen has, and to some people who won't even get in, at that."

Kitsuneme gulped. Oh _sweet mother _of _mercy. _Save his soul.

"I-I'm _so_ s-sorry N-Natsume!" Stuttered Kitsuneme, utterly at the end of his wits. What the hell was he going to do to get up of _this_ mess?

Natsume stared at him, his crimson eyes unreadable. "I'm not the one you should be apologising to. You _did_ mess up one of Gakuen's rules. So, who are you going to apologise to instead?"

"—uh the rest of the examiners too…?"

One of the other examiners eyes twitched, before saying, "Come outside with me, Kitsuneme." He then led the lad who suddenly seemed to lose all his strength, swaying from side to side as he was taken outside into the fresh air.

Natsume seemed to sigh before turning to the rest of them. "Alright, Kitsuneme seemed to give away some details which I ask that none of you ever speak about again. Is that alright?"

Even though he posed it as a question, everyone in that moment undoubtedly knew that it was a command. A command that everyone also knew held the threat of death if compromised. His crimson eyes darted from face to face, and he seemed content with what he saw as he straightened his back slightly, before instructing everyone, "Okay, now that we have that sorted out, you may all leave. Remember to be back in the assembly hall that you first entered into in," his eyes slid over to the clock that hung on the dojo's wall, "half an hour."

He waved everyone off, and just as the first person was about to exit, he called out, "Remember, not a word to anyone. Or else…" his voice trailed off, sending shivers down many people's back.

On Mikan's way out, she noticed the examiner before who had had a slip of a tongue – Kitsuneme, standing straight. He was pouting, an aggrieved look on his face. He looked perfectly fine, if not for the 3 buckets that he held, one on his right arm, and the other on his left. A third bucket, the biggest of the lot, sat atop his head like a trophy. And as Mikan passed by, she had to pinch her hand to stifle the massive giggle that threatened to explode.

Mikan, thinking she was good enough not to laugh, passed by him, only to see him stare at her, his droll face, and cheeky eyes staring into hers. "You want to laugh, don't you?" He sounded so matter of fact, and serious – with such a funny expression, that her laughter trickled out softly, at first, before it built into peeling laughter.

"O-oh my gosh. I was expecting writing lines, suspension at the most! Not," she pointed at his head and arm gear, "that!"

He pouted at her, before looking away sullenly, "It's not that funny…"

Mikan burst into laughter again, "I-If you say…" she rubbed her tummy, "…but seriously, now my stomach hurts. Ah, I think I'm hungry…" She frowned lightly, before opening her purple sports bag, and opening a packet of grain waves. She munched on them hungrily, her mind absolutely on consuming the packet in front of her.

_Rummblee_

Mikan glanced up, startled, was that…she saw his hungered gaze, oh, it had been his stomach. She grinned childishly, before waving a grain wave teasingly in front of his face, just in front of his tongue – which held out, trying to get a lick of the delectable chip. "Hungry?"

He nodded, his eyes wide, totally engrossed on the food in her hand, "Yeees." A trail of drool slid down his mouth, and Mikan flinched slightly, before she took pity on the sheen of tears that threatened to spill. "Alright, alright!"

She popped the chip in his mouth, watching as he chewed, savouring the flavour, before swallowing. His fox eyes peered back at her, imploring for more of the delicious food he had just eaten.

Mikan rolled her eyes before popping a few more into his mouth, smiling as she watched him enjoy them thoroughly. She giggled softly. Kitsuneme swallowed down the mouthful, before looking at her inquisitively, "What's so funny?"

"How much you love food." She went on quickly, "I haven't seen anyone consume food with such delight before, it was entertaining, to say the least."

He grinned at her, his eyes cheeky, "well, it's only because it was free…" Mikan rolled her eyes as he finished saying his sentence, seriously, who would care if it was free or not? She saw the twinkle of happiness in his eyes. Obviously him.

_Now, all I have left until I get to rest is to find out the results of this try outs… Did I get in?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** AND CUT; Wewt, I finally finished another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it, and please review! 'Kay? Thanks, byeee.


	7. All Boils Down to This

**Disclaimer:** Read my previous one.

* * *

Chapter 7; All Boils Down to This

* * *

_**"It's not a silly little moment,**__**  
**__**It's not the storm before the calm.**__**  
**__**This is the deep and dying breath of**__**  
**__**This love that we've been working on.  
I was the one you always dreamed of,**__**  
**__**You were the one I tried to draw.**__**  
**__**How dare you say it's nothing to me?**__**  
**__**Baby, you're the only light I ever saw."**_

_-_Slow Dancing in a Burning Room_ by _**_John Mayer_**

_-dedicated to turtle man, who doesn't even know it-_

* * *

There was shoving, yelling and groaning. Squeals of happiness, and, as her ear was pierced on the left, Mikan noticed, long drawn out wails of sadness. The people at Gakuen were rather sadistic in Mikan's opinion.

Honestly. What school places the names of those accepted into the school _all around the whole freaking school_?

Currently, it was a bloody race against time, as each and every contender for a place in the school frantically searched furiously for the sheet of paper which 'may or may not have their name on it', according to the staff member, Jinno, who had stepped onto the stage and announced it. Mikan mused over what had occurred just seconds ago, before all the scrambling and rushing for names had started.

* * *

"_Good afternoon everyone, as I'm sure you all are eager to find out whether or not you have gotten into the school, I'm here to tell you – you won't hear it from me."_

_He ignored the gasps and frustrated yells._

"_In fact, you won't hear it from anyone here."_

_The yells got louder - as did the vein throbbing in Jinno's head._

"_Stop yelling, you're not kids anymore," the calls didn't stop, and whipping out a top notch glare, he bit out cruelly, "anyone who makes so much as a whimper from this point on will get kicked out right this damned second."_

_Silence reigned supreme, as Mikan nudged Sumire in the arm, her face clearly stating, 'What a grouch, huh?'_

"_Good. So, as I was saying, you will not be finding out who has gotten into the school from us, rather, you will all find out _yourselves_."_

_He allowed a moment of murmuring to continue, before rapping his knuckles against the stand. The murmurs lapsed back into a sea of quietness._

"_You see, at Gakuen, we have a certain way of doing things, you might say." His voice, in Mikan's thoughts, was slightly condescending. "Since none of you are actually _in_ Gakuen, you won't understand." Very condescending._

"_Every year we have a new method of, weeding out the 'not so good ones' per say. And due to our lovely staff and their opinions, we have decided to go with Mr Reo Mouri's idea – which is, race to the finish."_

_Silent gasps encased the rooms, as he carried on slowly, "What will entail in the next 2 hours is a dash for your name. That is, if you're even _on the _list_."

"_If you are, you must scan the paper which you got earlier, with your timetable on it, and it will swap the paper with another – which tells you if you got in or not. Around the school, there are 26 of these slots, one for each letter of the alphabet."_

"_Currently, we won't tell you if the alphabetical area is for your first or last name, you have to find out yourself. Well, hurry up, the doors are opening." He sounded so, so, _un_-hurried, that everyone was blissfully confused for a while. That is, until his next sentence was ripped out of his mouth._

"_Oh, and by the way," he finished off with, ultimately beginning the race against time, "if you don't swap your timetable for your acceptance letter before the 2 hour bell rings, you won't get in anyway. Catch a map, if you can. Ja ne."_

_No good luck? – was Mikan's only passing thought, as she was shoved into a vortex of blood hungry teens who thirsted for their ticket to Gakuen. Gosh, all this for one school. Mikan wasn't so sure what to think about the carnage that was about to occur anymore._

* * *

And that, was how she'd gotten into this mess.

Huffing as she held the 'map' that the teachers had thrown into the air just a second before the students had flung themselves out the doors, Mikan studied it.

Before chucking it down on the ground and trampling over it.

It was stupidly worthless, with a kiddy-like drawing of the school. It consisted of circles and squares. And x's. That was it. Eyes fiery, Mikan swore loudly, attracting the attention of Sumire, who had yet to see her map.

"What's up, Mikan? You look angr—" she glanced at her map. "Huh." She stared at it for a second longer, turning the picture around a couple of times whilst biting her tongue before more or less repeating Mikan's actions. "Well," she joked, "this is a sport school after all, good thing neither of us came for art, huh?"

Mikan snorted loudly. "I'm just curious Perms, but it's been on my mind for a while now. How badly do you want to get into this school?" She stretched her muscles out, loosening the ones in her arms and legs casually, as though getting out the kinks in her muscles.

Sumire glanced at her friend, before murmuring quietly, as though half to herself. "It's the last chance I've got."

"So pretty badly, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alrighty then, let's go Permy!" Finishing tying up her hair, Mikan took off, vaulting over the fence that separated the football plane from the soccer field. Noticing the flicker of silver in her hindsight, she made her way over, noticing the lack of people. Closer, she saw that it was one of the machines they were meant to find, with a silver plate above it, inscribed with "XIX". The machine had a flashing green scanner, and Mikan studied it curiously, noting that it had a sort of claw.

"Hey Perms, what's your last name again?"

She received a heated glare. "I've been your friend for years, Mikan! I'm Sumire Shouda!"

Clucking, Mikan made a non-committal answer. "Uhhn, Sumire…?"

The sea green haired teen paused. Her friend rarely, if ever, said her first name. "What, Sakura?" she had to hold herself back from screaming.

"Don't call me by my last name - and gosh woman, why're you staring at me like that?"

Sumire pulled back the hand that was itching to pinch her friend. "What, dearest Mikan, is my result?"

Mikan glanced at her friend confusedly. How was she supposed to know –oh. She was right in front of the machine; so that's why. "Uh Perms, I won't know unless you give me your sheet of paper."

She was passed the sheet of paper.

Upon scanning and placing the paper into the chute, it was swallowed up whole. The sound of machinery working away drowned away all other noise to Sumire, as she stared wide eyed, waiting in anticipation for her fate. There was a couple of seconds wait, before the paper shot out, missing Mikan by millimetres and falling just short of Sumire. Hands trembling, Sumire could hardly read as the paper reverberated too fast for her eyes to catch up with. Everything felt real – she knew this was the moment. Her fate would be decided, and she'd have to leave Japan if she didn't get in. Suddenly, two small hands encased hers. Eyes tracing the path of the hands to the arms, up the shoulders and to the face – she saw Mikan's sunny smile.

"It'll be okay, Sumire. I'm sure you got in."

And she was right.

* * *

Mikan finally drew back from hugging her friend, pleased. Her friend had gotten in, and now, she had to discover her own fate too.

"Ne, Perms, will you be alright by yourself heading back? I have to go find mine."

Sumire looked up, eyes blazing with happiness, "I'll go with you."

Tutting, Mikan turned her down. "It's alright, you go on back." Noticing Sumire's heated pout, she knew her green haired friend wouldn't back down that easily. "You'll just slow me down anyway!" sticking her tongue out, Mikan took off before Sumire could open her mouth to retort.

Looking behind herself after she was a suitably far enough distance away, Mikan cupped her mouth, calling out: "That way, Permster! It's that-away!"

Then she ran.

Oh, she knew the girl would turn into a she-devil and chase her down if she didn't get out of her line of sight as soon as possible. Unbeknownst to herself, she was currently running in the direction as a silver haired boy, none other than her brother, Youichi Sakura.

Oof – "Watch—Mikan?"

"Youichi? What're you doing here?"

"Stupid. We have the same last name; of course we'd both go checking 's'."

There was a brief quiet moment, as Mikan seemed to take something in. "It's by last names?"

Youichi spared her a quick look as they ran along together, a breath space apart. "Yeah, I've been searching for a good hour now, but I can't seem to find it."

"That's funny. I seemed to have just scanned Sumire's on it."

"Sumire Shouda? Interesting…" then he paused in his tracks, before flicking his sister hard in the middle of her forehead. "You idiot! Sakura – Shouda! Far out, where did we come from? Actually, where did _you_ just come from?"

Mikan slipped, landing on her rump with a soft squeal, chocolate eyes wide. "So wait, you mean…?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean," he ruffled his hair, slightly annoyed at his sister. "So which way did you come from?"

Mikan glanced around her, hair flicking in multiple directions as sheen of sweat plastered her fringe down. "You-kun, which direction did you even come in?"

Glancing around warily, Youichi made no noise. They could be lost. Just maybe. Long buildings stretched out on either side of them, and it appeared like a box – though when one went closer to the side, they would encounter passageways.

Taking a place next to his sister, Youichi settled down comfortably. He had a feeling they had a long wait.

"You-kun? Why're you sitting? Aren't we going to find the machine thing?" her innocent voice broke through his cogitation.

"I really wanted to get into this school, so don't look at me like I haven't tried hard enough. We've got what, say, 15 minutes left Mikan, there's no way we're going to be able to get out and find the machine in time."

Hopping to her feet gracefully, Mikan held her hand out to her brother. "C'mon You-kun, it's not like you to give up like this, we still have a chance!"

Rolling his eyes at his sister's optimism, he had no choice but to grab her hand as she'd come brutally close to accidentally poking one of his eyes with her nails. Dusting off the back of his pants, his stormy eyes took in the sight that lay twenty metres before them both – a machine. It was silver, and unlike the other ones that they had passed by earlier, it contained no numbering in Romanian above it. Curious, the two of them headed towards it tentatively, like one approaches a bomb that's timer had yet to go off.

Upon reaching it; they noticed that what differentiated it from the other machines was not as subtle as they had initially though. Its scanner, not beeping green like the others had, scanned using a deep blue light, and this one had a large button. Unable to hold herself back any longer, Mikan conked it down loudly. Instantly, the machines colour blipped to white, before flickering over random colours. After every half second, the colour would switch again. Staring for a while, Mikan noticed that green came up at regular intervals, but vanished quickly.

"Youichi,"

"About time you noticed. Are you ready?"

Mikan nodded, face firm. She wanted to get into this school now – winning the bet would just be an added bonus. Grabbing her timetable, she waited patiently, picking up on the beat of the rhythm.

"It beeps green once every 5 seconds – there are 10 colours," analysed Youichi suddenly, "do you want to go first?"

Mikan nodded her head, breathing slowly, watching as the colour danced before her eyes. Flashing out, her hand scanned the paper – only to have it snatched up from her hand and taken in by the machine. Biting her lip, she waited anxiously. It took almost a millisecond less than the wait she'd had to endure for Permy, before she got her answer. Opting not to read it yet, she waited for Youichi, who had his eyes shut.

She couldn't help but be drawn in by the secrecy her brother held – eyes shut? Who did that? She noticed his left hand, his finger tapping against his side, as though counting. Then, the digit seemed to move quicker, tapping impossibly fast. Upon blinking, she missed it, as he seemed to almost _make_ the machine take his paper. He drew back a couple of seconds later, another sheet in his hand.

"You didn't look at yours, did you?"

It was more of a rhetorical question. They both knew each other long enough to know that the other would wait.

"Okay, count of three."

The seconds dropped away like minutes, as they both mouthed the words in sync, before both of them flipped the papers over, glancing.

"In," muttered Youichi, watching his sister carefully. He noticed her hands trembling, and came over, seeing the sheen of tears that were starting to line her eyes. He was suddenly hit with the thought that he wanted to go to the same school with her; at first, it'd just been a passing 'hey, it'd be cool to go to the same school as my twin, competing together' now it was more of a, 'I can't wait,' type of feeling.

Shit, she hadn't not gotten in, right? "Mikan?" his voice was strained as he reached out towards her –

"I got in."

She pranced away, out of his reach, a playful smirk lighting her face. It contrasted with Youichi's bleak look that suddenly turned closed off.

"I see."

Mikan, expecting more than that turned to her twin, noticing the look of controlled fury that was carved in. Most wouldn't notice it, having not been close to him and grown up with him, but Mikan could. She knew him like the back of her hand.

"Youichi, lighten up, I was just kidding," they were strolling together towards one of the pathways – well, Mikan was tracing his steps as he walked in front of her, his strides longer and quicker than usual.

Receiving no response, she reached out for his arm, shaking it lightly. "Seriously, I'm really sorry, I won't do that again."

He let out a pent up breath, before whispering, "You better not. I remembered dad."

They made their way back in silence.

* * *

Sumire currently sat with Anna and Nonoko who, too, had also received their papers of acceptance. They were whispering to each other, continuously looking up at the doors when they opened, searching for their, in Anna and Nonoko's case, new friend, Mikan.

"Mikan-chan definitely got in, Sumire, don't worry," Nonoko smiled, patting the said girl on the back. "She'd a big girl, and I've heard some rumours that she's done really well on the tests."

"Yeup, I heard that too! Especially in dance, remember, Nonoko? Damn, she was good. Also, apparently a lot of the judges have their eye on her, and want her to dance in some competition against Gokusen," butted in Anna.

She was instantly replied to by Sumire, who had regained her former courage in her friend. "Well, that's gotta be good, having them already planning her future in the school. But," her face fell, "this has nothing much to do with the tests, what if she couldn't find the machine? I realised later that we have the same letter for our last name. That idiot! Why didn't she just scan it with me?"

"She probably didn't even realise," laughed Nonoko lightly, "but no matter, she'll be here."

They're musings were cut off, as two people entered into the room, and Sumire noticed their looks – one contemplative and far off, the other dark and tired. Mikan and Youichi.

A man entered the stage, a different one from Jinno this time. He had lanky brown hair with darkened azure eyes. There were quite a few appreciative looks from the females as he smiled, causing them to then swoon. "Afternoon people, I'm Reo Mouri, and I will be teaching dance next year." He flopped his brown hair to the side, placing his aviators on the crown of his head.

There were a few dark looks that were aimed at him then, though it didn't stop the swooners from swooning. None of the others had forgotten that it was his fault they were sweaty and on the brink of exhaustion.

"The two hour mark has just passed." He turned towards the two burly teens who stood near the doors. "Shut and lock them, don't allow anyone else in."

A loud voice near the back, a little way away from Sumire, Anna and Nonoko cried out. "Wait, please! Just give them 5 more minutes! I'm sure they'll be back!"

His cries were silenced by the one next to him, noticing the annoyance that tarnished the man on the stages' face. There was a quick argument between the two, before the one who had cried out shoved the other away from him, a tear pricking his vision. "No, they're my friends; I'm not going to get in while they don't!"

Reo stood there, thinking. "Alright. Give them five minutes. If they don't come in, boot that guy out." He turned back the rest of us. "Congratulations all of you, you have made it into Gakuen Alice Academy of Sport. Just to let you know, things won't get easier from now on. However, you're free to leave if it gets to be too much for you."

His speech was quick and straight to the point. "Unlike the other schools which will only be beginning next year, we start," he glanced at his phones calender, "next Monday. You will be receiving your short booklists when you leave this place. But before that, you must head towards the gymnasium where we will be taking measurements and fitting you with the appropriate sized uniforms." He walked off the stage and headed to the door, before taking a glance back at the crowd, where were watching him, still in-taking the information he had just let out.

"Seriously, you people have got to stop with the awe-dumbstruck looks. We don't like them here at Gakuen – they may be except at the lame excuse of a school, Gokusen, but we're different." He frowned, "so hurry the hell up, before I boot you all."

Mikan couldn't contain the similar frown that marred her face as she heard the insults to Gokusen. She had a few friends in that school, and she'd wanted to go there previously. She found later on when she stopped her thoughts that she was walking, pulled along by Youichi, and pushed along by Sumire. She realised, at that same time, that Sumire was talking.

"—and I thought you'd never get here!"

The permed haired girl was interrupted by an aggravated boy, "and I thought you'd never shut up, so that makes us even."

Sumire turned on Youichi, eyes glowing with a threat of pain. Instantaneously, Mikan hid Youichi behind herself, using her body to prevent Sumire from causing her twin any bodily harm. "Perms! You can't, he's my twin!"

Sumire's almost charcoal eyes bored through Mikan. "Well, he's an ass, I can't believe you guys are related."

"Hn, and I can't believe you guys are friends."

"That does it! Stop turning everything I say back on me," screamed Sumire, tugging Youichi's hair roughly.

"Well then stop saying things that can be turned back on you then – are you stupid?" hollered back Youichi. He would have said more if not for the restraining hand that had placed itself on his arm.

"You-kun, stop it." She didn't need to turn around to see that Sumire's mouth had open to retort. "You too, Perms. You see, I don't like it when my friend and brother fight. It leaves behind a sour taste, alright? 'Though, I am touched you guys would fight for me." A twinkle was in her eye; Youichi and Sumire were both sure of it. "Please, I'm much too good for the two of you."

She was slapped over the head and flicked on the arm.

"Gosh," Mikan wheezed, "you guys are so alike, no wonder you –" she was whacked again.

"Don't put me on par with this hissy cat," muttered Youichi.

Mikan tugged his ear and pulled him to her opposite side from Sumire.

_Those two need a freaking leash_; was her only thought.

* * *

Fittings was, well, a pain. Those that were tasked with the job of clothing had moutains of clothing piles behind them. They had their sleeves rolled up, sweat pouring off their foreheads and necks, and also they had glares. Deep, dark, angry glares. Mikan noticed this as soon as she'd taken foot into the line of those to be fitted with uniforms. More often than not, the line stopped moving as some of the kids who had just been accepted tried to throw a fit regarding the looks of the uniforms. They were then either pricked 'by accident' by their tailor, or told to shove it and move out of their space. Occasionally, they would get the extremely obnoxious ones, who would threaten to tell their daddy's and have them removed. Those ones were told to shove it, pricked on the ass and then kicked away for good measure.

Mikan and her friends were currently in the middle of the line, a good twenty minutes away from reaching the front, and were decidedly—

"I'm bored." Stated Sumire.

Youichi opened his mouth to reply scathingly, only to pause as Mikans hand blocked his mouth, an excited smile on her face.

"Ooh, can we play a game then?"

There was a muted pause, before Nonoko, with a raised brow, stammered, "S-Sure, what game do you want to play, Mikan-chan?"

Stroking her chin, Mikan thought for a second. "Let's play choice?"

She was shot down.

"Truth?"

She was given the thumbs up.

"Er, truth it is, then. There's just a small problem…" she trailed off unsurely, before noticing their inquisitive glances. "I don't know how to play."

Immediately there were a barrage of questions thrown at her, the basic underlying question being, "_are you serious?"_

Nodding, almost as if afraid of their answer to her response, she was stunned when she felt a small tap on her back, and a muted, "run, while you still can!"

Twisting round, she was faced with the sight of Tsubasa whacked over the head by a pink haired beauty – Misaki, who then screamed. "Oi! It's my Mikan!"

She was then noogied to the point of breakdown, squealing for her senpai to stop. "Misaki! You're going to kill me a'fore I can even get my uniform!"

Misaki grinned, before taking her hand away from Mikan's poor, abused head. "S'alright, a little noogie never hurt a bugger!"

"Then," shot back Mikan, "obviously you weren't the one doing the noogie-ing!"

Chortling, Misaki rubbed her friends' shoulders, "like I said before, I like ya! Ya got guts, unlike a lot of the spineless nit-pickers like that little princess," she pointed over to where a girl was currently being fitted with a rugby top, a scowl at work on her face as she purposely made it hard for the poor teen that was assigned to her. She would slouch repeatedly, and slap the fitter's hands away when they strayed close to her hair.

Misaki was fired up, and Mikan had to stave off the older girl's hand as the pink haired wonder took off her shoe, ready to pitch it at the whiny brat that was just twenty meters ahead of them. Only to find that someone had beaten her to the chase; as a brown mop of hair went over to the fighting duo near the front, a lollypop in his mouth.

"Ne, Yuni, is this girl bugging you?"

He was the guy, Mikan realised, the hungry guy from earlier. This time though, he looked almost cool, as he scowled angrily at the girl that was making his friends life hard.

"You see, miss, I don't like it very much when people antagonise my friends." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "In fact, it pisses me off."

The tailor, Yuni, looked up at Kitsune, a small smile on her face, as she whispered a soft, "thanks, Kitsune."

He spared her a quick tilt of his lips before returning to the matter at hand.

The one who had done the terrorising earlier stood stock still, a stunned look on her face. "W-Why are you sticking up for her?" questioned the girl. "I'm so much prettier than her! Why won't you stand up for me? Everyone always chooses me!"

She was silenced by his unfathomable look up contempt. "I'm not one of them."

Mikan felt the urge to whoop for him, but sucked it in, feeling the tension in the air.

"Next please."

Mikan was shoved forwards to have her outfit taken by Yuni, as Kitsune finished silencing the rude girl from earlier and had sent her on her way.

"H-Hai," mumbled Mikan, a pinch of a hue on her cheeks, embarrassed. She'd never had someone taken her measurements before. "I'm Mikan Sakura."

She received a dimpled smile from Yuni, as the dark haired girl saw Mikan, and obviously, liked what she saw.

"Nice to meet you, Mikan, I'm Yuni Suna," she pointed to Kitsune behind her, "and this here's Kitsune – he's like my brother."

Kitsune grinned, waving slightly to Mikan, before looking over at Yuni. "I'll be back, I've got some trash to finish with." He then went off in the direction of the girl from afore.

"Okay, if you could please place your arm out horizontally away from you, good," Yuni placed a pen in her mouth as she began to measure Mikan's length, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Now, could you please turn around," she scribbled down some digits, and it went on for a minute or two before Mikan was free to go. She smiled at Yuni, before saying, "I hope to see you soon!"

For a second, Yuni looked surprised. No one had ever said that to her before after taking up their time. A slow smile spread across her face, "Yeah, see you at Gakuen next week, Mikan."

Mikan met up with the rest of her group, who had already finished as well.

Sumire was stretching her arms above her head, before smiling contentedly. "I really can't wait to see how everything goes."

Anna and Nonoko chorused together in unison, "it'll be unforgettable."

Mikan laughed, Youichi's arm slung over her shoulder.

"Yeah, it will be."

* * *

**Author's Note: **'this chapter is officially done.

_hasta la vista, baby_

-i.n


	8. Important

Hey guys, it's me.

Well, about those new chapters you haven't been getting? I don't really see them coming anytime soon. I truly apologise to those who read this story and enjoy it; but this story is now on hiatus. Only time will tell if this is permanent or not. It's not just this story I am going to halt. It is all of them.

Again, sorry.

I will not be accessing this account for quite a while, as I have moved schools; one which is located rather far from where I reside. I hope you guys understand, as at this moment I just don't think I can cope with updating my FF's while attempting other stuff in my life. I might attempt to start writing again during the half year mark, but I won't promise.

I'm happy to have written this story, and I really love all the reviews I have been getting. This isn't the last of me though, that I can promise. I'll be back one day with new plots, new characters, and hopefully, new chapters. But for now, goodbye.

_-insomniac reality _

_24.04.11_


End file.
